Pour une Étoile
by leoline
Summary: Et si, par amour, une jeune fille changeait une partie de l'histoire.FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1

**__**

Bonjour à tous

**__**

Bon, eh bien! Après quelques mois de silence radio, me voici avec une nouvelle fic.

**__**

Une Sirius / Hermione.

**__**

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**__**

Merci à Mimi pour ses corrections. Et ses petits messages, c'est toujours un plaisir quand j'ouvre ma boite mail et que je vois un message d'elle.

**__**

Bizzz

**__**

Léoline

**__**

Chapitre 1 : Deuil

Une douce et fine pluie régulière recouvrait lentement le chemin, rendant la terre molle, presque boueuse.

Le ciel était gris.

On aurait pu croire que Mère Nature se joignait à leur tristesse.

Au milieu du parc de Poudlard, une quinzaine de personnes se tenaient debout, serrées les unes contre les autres, tentant en vain de réchauffer leur corps du vent et leur cœur de la perte d'un être cher.

Chaque goutte d'eau produisait un petit flop sur les parapluies noirs.

Elle était habillée d'un tailleur sombre, une cape de sorcier sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux serrés en chignon faisaient ressortir la tristesse de son visage. Ses yeux noisettes étaient gonflés, rougis par les larmes et ses traits, habituellement si fins, étaient tirés. Tout son visage transpirait la douleur.

À sa droite, se tenait un jeune homme, les cheveux bruns en bataille, ses grands yeux verts avaient pris, avec la colère, une teinte beaucoup plus foncée. Ses joues ruisselaient de pleurs. Il semblait perdu, anéanti.

De l'autre côté, une jeune fille du même âge, brune, les cheveux longs avec de grands yeux gris, était pâle et ne semblait pas réagir à ce qui se passait devant elle.

Elle la prit par l'épaule et la jeune fille éclata en sanglots sonores.

Autour d'eux, leurs amis proches, une assemblée de rouquin : Les Weasley, le directeur de la prestigieuse école, le professeur McGonagall, Rémus Lupin, qui semblait tellement mal, qu'on s'attendait à le voir tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Même Severus Snape semblait triste.

Ils étaient tous là pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Il était mort en mission, mort avec les honneurs, mort en voulant sauver son monde. C'était un battant. Il n'aimait pas l'injustice et avait toujours été fidèle à lui-même et à ses amis.

Et le voilà, dans un cercueil de bois clair ; lui qui aimait la liberté, qui n'avait jamais supporté de rester enfermé.

Elle regarda les environs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur deux autres plaques grises.

Au moins, il ne serait pas seul. Il était près de son ami de toujours.

Dumbledore, d'une voix presque inaudible, éleva le cercueil dans les airs et le posa délicatement dans le trou, creusé dans le sol. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main.

Elle s'avança, laissant derrière elle, la protection du parapluie. Elle s'agenouilla et laissa glisser, dans la fosse, une seule et unique rose rouge. Elle se releva et on l'entendit murmurer un " Je t'aime ". Elle détourna les yeux et se remit à l'abri.

Dumbledore souleva, d'un sort, la plaque funèbre. Elle se plaça sur la tombe pour la sceller, à jamais, sous les sanglots de l'assemblée.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle vit ses lèvres bougées, mais elle n'entendit rien. Il semblait attendre une réponse et c'est la voix du jeune homme à côté d'elle qui la sortit de sa transe.

-Hermione ?

Elle se tourna vers lui. Son regard était vide. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur qui le caractérisait tant.

Elle semblait perdu dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, qui n'était plus le sien sans lui.

-Oui ?

-Le Professeur Dumbledore te parle.

Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme.

-Pardonnez-moi, Professeur.

-Ce n'est rien, Hermione.

-Que disiez-vous ?

-Nous allons faire une veillée funèbre ce soir. Elle se fait normalement la veille des obsèques mais nous n'avons, hélas, pas pu.

-Ah ! Très bien.

Le directeur la regarda. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de peine rassemblée en une seule personne.

-Je peux vous parler seule, Hermione ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu restes avec Mirzam, s'il te plait ?

Elle suivit Albus Dumbledore.

-Hermione, vous saviez que ce serait ainsi.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Bien sûr que je le savais. Mais, je ne pensais pas en souffrir autant.

-Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, Hermione. Et même si, au début, j'étais contre cette situation, je dois avouer que vous avez su faire des miracles avec lui.

-Je dois retourner auprès de Harry et Mirzam. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Bien sûr, allez-y !

Elle s'approcha d'eux. Harry la serra contre lui, elle le prit par le bras, et passa le second autour de la jeune fille. Avant de partir, elle lança un dernier coup d'œil sur la tombe.

On pouvait y lire "Ici repose Sirius Black"

**__**

Alors, vous avez aimé ?


	2. Veillée

**__**

Bonjour

Pour commencé, réponses a mes reviewers adorés !

babe : Leoline le retour Tada ! ! C'est pas commun en effet, mais j'ai trouvé ça sympa. Dans le genre pas commun, il y en a une en cours qui sera une Snape/Hermione  
**nfertiti** Merci beaucoup, heureuse que ça te plaise

****

Teddyjes Ah bah non faut pas pleurer, hein, s'il te plait , dis tu pleurs plus

****

Gabrielletrompelamort J'espere que la suite sera a la hauteur de tes attentes

****

Ana Et oui le beau Sirius nous a quitté ! ! sniff, sniff ! Je vais essayé en effet d'uptaté tous les jours mais cette fic est beaucoup plus courte (18 chapitres).

****

Alba Et le voilà le prochain chap !

****

Mr413 Mirzam, qui est Mirzam ? Ou la bonne question ? Tu ne devines pas ? Cherche peut etre du coté de son prénom, ça pourrait te mettre sur la voix !

****

Marie Et voilà la suite. Alors comme ça tu t'es demandé qui c'était ! ! Et bah c'est cool, j'espere que tu n'as pas été trop surprise

****

AL Et oui je suis de retour ! ! niark niark niark

****

Hermimi T'es toute génée ! ! ! Ce qui va se passer ? Etrange comme question …pour ma correctrice lol

****

Kenya Malfoy et non c'est pas un one shot !

****

Et bien 11 reviews rien que pour le premier ! !

Petit rappel pour ne pas avoir de probléme.

Les perso ne sont pas a moi (sauf Mirzam), il n'y a que l'histoire tordu qui sort de mon esprit chaotique !

Bon ensuite pour répondre a quelques questions, je vais essayé de mettre un chapitre par jour comme pour mes autres fic.

Ensuite j'aimerais s'il vous plaît que vous me fassiez une ola pour Mimi ma correctrice sans qui vous liriez un texte truffé de fautes ! ! Allez Hop du nerf, je commence ( se met debout devant son écran les bras levés en hurlant OOOOOOLLLLLLAAAAAAA ! !) a qui le tour ! !

Merci et a demain

Bizzzzz

Léoline

__

Chapitre 2 La veillé

La Grande Salle de Poudlard avait revêtu les couleurs du deuil. Les fanions des quatre maisons avaient été remplacés par des bannières aux armoiries des Black. La table des professeurs était recouverte d'une grande nappe blanche et d'énormes bouquets de fleurs. Un portrait de Sirius, tout sourire, qui agitait la main, était posé à côté. Hermione sourit en le voyant. Il devait avoir à peine 17 ans.

D'autres photos de lui décoraient la salle. Certaines avec les Maraudeurs, au mariage de James et Lily. Il avait un magnifique sourire et enlaçait une jeune femme brune ou encore, tenant un Harry de quelques heures dans ses bras, les yeux brillants et, l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui,

avec Mirzam, la tenant fièrement par la main, le jour de ses premiers pas et puis avec elle.

Il était derrière elle, ses bras enserraient son corps, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle avait les mains sur les siennes et souriait. Ses yeux respiraient le bonheur, la photo s'animait et on voyait Hermione s'écarter pour lui donné un timide baiser sur la joue. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à ce souvenir.

La dernière photo datait d'à peine une semaine, deux jours avant son décès pour être plus exact. Ils étaient à table. Harry, Mirzam et Sirius riaient aux éclats, c'était tellement rare ces derniers temps et elle, elle était sur le côté ne partageant pas leur rire. Comment aurait-elle pu !

Comment en était-elle arrivé là, elle, la jeune fille sérieuse de Poudlard, la jeune fille si terre à terre ? Comment en était-elle arrivée à tomber amoureuse de cet homme et à tout lâcher pour lui ?

Ses yeux se brouillèrent, tous ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, tous ses sentiments, ses doutes remontaient d'un seul coup. Comme si elle avait cherché à les cacher, à les enfouir, …à les oublier.

Harry vit le trouble qui l'emportait. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir un peu, Hermione.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à un fauteuil. Elle ne disait rien, son regard perdu dans le vague.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Où est Mirzam ?

-Chez les Gryffondors.

-Ne la laisse pas seule, Harry. Elle a besoin de nous et je ne suis pas capable pour le moment de lui apporter le réconfort dont elle à besoin.

-Tu as, toi aussi, besoin de soutien.

-Ça ira. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Va voir Mirzam. Tu sais ce que c'est de perdre son père, va l'aider, Harry.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants, puis sortit de la pièce. Elle ne bougea pas, ses jambes étaient molles et semblaient ne plus vouloir soutenir le corps d'Hermione.

Elle se remémora comment c'était arrivé.

__

Flash Back.

C'était un 31 juillet, tous étaient réunis chez les Weasley pour l'anniversaire de Harry.

Il y avait Ron, Fred et Georges et Ginny, dont les relations avec Harry étaient de plus en plus ambiguës.

Et puis, M. et Mme Wealsey, les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Dumbledore.

Cette année, Hermione lui avait offert un livre. Mais pas n'importe quoi ! C'était le livre de ses origines. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds lorsqu'il avait lu le titre ''_LA FAMILLE POTTER , portraits et descriptions d'une famille hors du commun"_

Ron lui avait trouvé un kit de préparation à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Le kit était composé d'un mini terrain et de deux équipes. Il permettait de simuler des feintes et de mettre en places des techniques de jeu.

Mais le plus beau cadeau qu'il reçut ce jour-là, venait du professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione se rappelait de chacun de ses mots.

-Harry, je sais que ton plus grand souhait aurait été de connaître tes parents. Je vais donc le réaliser.

Harry le regarda incrédule.

-Mais, Professeur, ce n'est pas possible. Même un Retourneur de Temps ne pourrait pas me faire revenir aussi loin en arrière.

Albus Dumbledore sourit.

-En fait, je travail sur ceci depuis maintenant presque 7 ans, depuis le jour où tu es entré à Poudlard.

Il sortis de sa poche un petit objet rond.

-Il est basé sur le principe des Retourneurs de Temps mais je l'ai modifié et amélioré afin de remonter plus loin et plus longtemps. Alors voilà, M. Wealsey, Melle Granger et toi, allez retourner quelques années en arrière. Vous passerez le dernier mois de septième année de vos parents, à Poudlard, avec eux.

Elle sauta dans les bras.

-Oh par Merlin, Harry tu te rends compte !

Ron arriva derrière.

-C'est absolument génial ! On pourra même les prévenir pour Queudver et …

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, M. Weasley. En aucun cas, le cours de l'histoire ne doit être modifié. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demandez, mais vous ne devez pas chercher à sauver vos parents. C'est bien compris ?

Harry acquiesça. Il lui tendit l'objet rond et une lettre.

-Bien, vous me remettrez cette lettre en arrivant. Vos noms et celui de M. Weasley vont être changés. Vous vous appellerez Harry Rasc, et vous Ron Tessur. Quand à vous, Miss Granger, il n'est pas nécessaire de changer votre nom, puisqu'il n'y a aucune personne de votre ascendance à Poudlard.

-Maintenant, allez-y !

Harry regarda son directeur, puis l'objet.

-Euh ! Ça fonctionne comment ?

-Ah oui ! Que je suis bête ! Vous vous donnez la main tous les trois. Harry, tu tiens la boule avec l'autre et tu dis "Dernier mois des Maraudeurs à Poudlard" et pour le retour, tu diras "Retour Époque".

Harry prit la main de son amie et elle prit celle de Ron. De l'autre main, Harry prit le Retourneur.

-Dernier mois des Maraudeurs à Poudlard !

Un éclair éblouissant envahi la pièce. Hermione se sentit transporter, sa tête tournait et son corps la brûlait. Elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle plongea dans un regard gris.

****

Alors ?


	3. Premiére journée chez les maraudeurs

**__**

Coucou vous !

Hermimi Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne la pas fini, j'ai été presque trois mois sans publié entre le secret et celle ci donc pas de panique !

****

Draco-tu-es-a-moi 25 ans de différence ? En tout cas merci bien

****

etermamm Merci voici la suite

****

Morri Et non ce n'est pas une one shot !! Merci et vois la suite de leur aventure !!

****

Fellimina Heureuse que ça te plaise !

****

michaelvartan11 Merci

****

AL Moi etre contente que toi aimé fic de moi !

****

Teddyjes Tu en trembles d'impatience ! et bien !

****

ana Mais non y a pas trop de suspense !! Si je n'en met pas un peu vous n'allez pas revenir !!! Ki est le jeune femme brune sur la photo, tu n'aura pas la réponse a cette question tout de suite ! désolée ! Et oui seulement 18 chapitres, enfin la prochaine (Hermione/Snape) est en deux parties et bcp plus longue quand a l'autre (Hermione/Drago), elle a 44 chapitres ( et la je vois ma correctrice, blanchir, faire des yeux tout rond et tombé dans les vap !)

****

Cily Merci, merci   
**M4r13** Et oui Mirzam est la fille de Sirius !!!! Moi je dis que cette sphère on devrait tous en avoir une ! Vachement pratique quand même !

Bon et puis comme d'hab, rien a moi, a pars l'histoire

Sinon comme pour les autres chap, je m'incline bien bas devant ma CRES CHERE correctrice Hermimi! Surtout que en plus je lui est redonné du boulot (une fic Hermione/Snape) et que je vais pas tardé a lui en donné une autre encore plus longue (Drago/Hermione 44 chapitres !!) Et la je la vois ouvrir sa boite mail, m'enlever de ses contacts et filtré ses messages pour ne plus avoir aucune nouvelle de moi !!

Sur ceux bonne lecture

A demain et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton

Bizzzz

Léoline

Chapitre 3 : Première journée chez les Maraudeurs.

Les yeux au-dessus d'elle la fixèrent, elle n'osa pas bouger.

Une main s'approcha du visage, et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Elle entendit au loin.

-Celui-ci se réveille !

Le visage au-dessus d'elle tourna la tête.

-Elle aussi est réveillée.

Elle reprenait lentement ses esprits, le Retourneur... l'époque des Maraudeurs, …

-Harry, Ron ?

Hermione se lève d'un coup, mais certainement trop vite.

Elle tomba mais des bras la retint. Elle ferma les yeux, histoire de faire passer ce tourbillon.

-Eh bien ! Jeune fille ! Il y a d'autres moyens pour tomber dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la voix. Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !

-Ça va les chevilles ? Tu ne te sens pas trop imbus de ta personne ?

Il lui sourit discrètement, un merveilleux petit sourire en coin.

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis beau et ça c'est un fait que tu ne peux pas nier !

Elle le regarde, décidément ce mec là l'énervait ! Ça commençait bien.

-Je crois que tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi, Dom Juan. Je ne te trouve pas si irrésistible !

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et un éclat de rire attira leur attention. Un jeune homme s'approcha, les cheveux bruns en désordre, des lunettes rondes, un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. À ses côtés, Harry était complètement décontenancé de se trouver à côté de sa photocopie !

-Eh bien ! Sirius, ton charme légendaire vient d'en prendre pour son grade !

Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la tenait toujours et se dégagea lentement, la bouche ouverte.

Sirius reprit.

-Ah ! Je crois qu'elle a enfin succombé à mon charme.

-Là, tu peux rêver !

-Harry, Hermione !!!

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent, c'était Ron accompagné d'un autre garçon au regard doux : Remus Lupin !

Il stoppa net devant Harry et James. Il regarda Hermione puis Harry.

-Oh ! Par Merlin ! Harry, c'est…

Hermione l'interrompit avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise.

-Ron, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, un peu secoué, c'est tout !

Hermione se tourna vers James.

-Bonjour, je me présente Hermione Granger, et voici Harry Rasc et Ron Tessur.

Le jeune homme tendit une main.

-Bonjour, James Potter et voici Rémus Lupin et le Dom Juan derrière toi, c'est Sirius Black.

-Bien, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous nous y conduire ?

Rémus me fit un signe de la main.

-Je vous conduis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à la statue du Phœnix, Rémus prononça le mot de passe :

-Corne de gazelle !

La statue pivota et un escalier apparut à la place.

-Allez-y, je vous attends ici.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

-Merci, Rémus.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, une lourde porte se trouva devant eux. Hermione frappa. Un bruissement de tissus se fit entendre derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et se retrouvèrent face au Professeur Dumbledore.

-Jeunes gens ?

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Euh ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry lui tendit la lettre.

Il s'assit, lit le pli et les regarda.

-Ça alors ! Approchez-vous !

Son regard se pose sur Harry.

-Tu es donc le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Tu ressemble tellement à ton père. Par Merlin ! Si Lily savait ça !

Il rit. Harry, qui n'avait pas réussi à prononcer un mot jusque là, lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien ! Disons que ta mère a tendance à rejeter ton père et ses déclarations. C'est un peu la distraction de Poudlard. Comment Lily va repousser James aujourd'hui ? Alors si elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un fils avec lui !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron.

-Et toi, un Weasley. Le fils de Arthur et Molly. Ils ont quitté l'école l'année dernière. Et vous, Melle, à en croire cette lettre, vous êtes de descendance Moldue. Bien, je vois que vous avez eu vos ASPICS et que vous restez avec nous jusqu'à la fin juin ! Vous allez devoir, tout de même, suivre les cours. Je ne voudrais pas que mes élèves se doutent de quelque chose. Nous ne ferons pas la répartition. Vous serez chez les Gryffondors comme à votre époque. Pour les autres élèves, vous venez de France, de BeauxBâtons, d'accord ?

-Bien Professeur.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, Sirius et James ont rejoint Rémus mais ils étaient aussi accompagnés d'un quatrième garçon.

Rémus s'approcha des jeunes gens.

-Je vous présente Peter.

Hermione, malgré son dégoût, s'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour, je suis Hermione.

Harry fit un effort énorme pour se contenir et agit de la même façon.

Les questions commencèrent à fuser.

Hermione, en parfaite élève, avait apprit le scénario par cœur et le récita pompeusement. Ses deux complices n'ayant, depuis quelques temps, que peu de conversation.

À la fin de sa tirade, James prit Ron par le bras.

-Allez, venez ! Nous allons déjeuner. Vous devez mourir de faim.

Rémus et Harry les suivirent en discutant, Hermione leur emboîta le pas. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle et se tourna. Sirius la regardait.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête curieuse.

-Tu sais que tu es très jolie !

Ses joues commencèrent à rougir.

-Tu me fais quoi là, le numéro du parfait dragueur ?

-Non... Pas du tout... Je…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et rejoignit Harry.

James s'approcha de son ami.

-Eh bien ! Mon Siri, ce n'est pas gagné avec elle !

-Elle me plait, James. Elle me plaît énormément.

James le regarda d'un drôle d'air.


	4. Lily

__

Coucou,

On commence par les RR

****

babe Bah oui il fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour les envoyé dans le passé ! Et je suis impardonable, je le savais que les yeux de Sirius était gris et je ne l'ai pas corrigé ! Honte a moi, je le fais tout de suite !!!

****

Vengeresse Merci

****

Kenya Malfoy Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments

****

Cily Et la voilà la suite

****

Hermimi Heureuse que la nouvelle fic de divertisse, c'est cool ! Non mais meme si tu connais le fin de cette histoire ne te géne surtout pas pour me laisser des reviews ! J' addoooooore les reviews :p

****

Morri Et non c'est un rapide le Sirius ! A la là un mois, c'est vrai que c'est court !! Mais bon qui c'est ce qui ce passera ? (bah moi je sais et Hermimi aussi mais bon !)

****

Pierre de lune Toutes mes escuses pour cette fautes, le ferais plus, promis ! Merci

****

AL Et bien heureuse que ça te plaise, la semaine prochaine sera plus calme dans les mises a jour Teddyjes Ouou c'est gentil (rougis devant son écran !!)

****

Ana Aller je suis gentille, Tu ne sauras rien ! Tu pourras me torture, je ne dirai rien du tout !!! Va falloir attendre Miss ! Oua trop fort la OLA !

****

M4r13 Et bah disons que ça le change. Elles sont habituellement toutes a ses pieds, là ça le calme le Sirius ! Merci bien pour Hermimi, je lui transmet !

Et puis je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de vous le rappelé mais rien n'est a moi, a pars l'histoire !

Et puis toujours merci a Hermimi !!

Je ne pourrais pas publié de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je vous en mets donc deux pour le pris d'un ! Histoire de vous faire patienté !!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Léoline

**__**

Chapitre 4 : Lily

La première des journées se passa calmement. Dumbledore les présenta au reste de l'école pendant le dîner.

Le repas venait juste de commencer, quand la porte de la Grande Salle claqua.

-JAMES POTTER !!

Le dénommé James se tourna, une tornade rousse se figea devant lui. Il la regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui ma douce !

-NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BAZARD DANS MA CHAMBRE ?

Le sourire de James s'effaça.

-Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

-NON, MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS !

-Quoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais les fleurs !

-LES FLEURS, OUI, MAIS PAS LES ROSIERS GRIMPANTS ÉTOUFFANTS MES MEUBLES ET NE ME LAISSANT PAS ENTRER DANS MA PROPRE CHAMBRE !!!

James baissa les yeux tandis que Sirius explosait de rire.

-J'ai du mal doser le sort. Je suis désolé.

Il avait un air penaud qui sembla calmer la jeune fille.

-Tu vas m'enlever tout ce bazar tout de suite, Potter. Compris ?

Sirius essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Allez Jamy ! Va faire un peu de jardinage !

Il lança à son ami, un regard noir et lui glissa en se levant :

-Si j'étais toi, je me méfierai. La jeune fille qui t'intéresse a l'air d'avoir un caractère proche de celui d'Evans !

La remarque paru calmer le jeune Black !

Lily avança vers la table et regarda Hermione.

-Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans. Je suis la préfète de Gryffondor.

Hermione la contempla quelques secondes. Elle était superbe. De longs cheveux auburn, d'immenses yeux verts, les même que son fils, ainsi qu'un visage angélique.

-Hermione Granger, ravie de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi, Hermione.

Harry se leva et tendit sa main vers elle.

-Harry Rasc.

La jeune fille sourit.

Lorsque Harry se rassit, elle entendit Sirius lui glisser :

-Attention ! Propriété privée ! Lily c'est pour James.

-Aucun problème Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Ron avait toujours la tête plongée dans son assiette.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, voyant que Lily n'osait pas l'interrompre.

-CHQUOI ?

D'un signe de tête, la jeune fille indiqua à son ami, la main qui se présentait devant lui.

Il avala l'énorme bouché de pain.

-Hum... Bonjour, Ron Tessur.

-Bonjour Ron. Eh bien ! En tout cas, tous les trois, n'hésitez pas venir me voir si vous avez un problème et un conseil : Évitez de traîner avec ces quatre là si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes !

-Ah ! Lily, ça suffit. Laisse les vivre !

-Je préfère les prévenir c'est tout. Hermione, as-tu eu l'occasion de voir nos dortoirs ?

-Non pas encore.

-Veux-tu que je t'y emmène ?

-Oui avec plaisir !

Rémus les arrêta alors qu'elles se levaient.

-Euh ! Lily, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait attendre le retour de James ? Merlin seul sait de quoi il est capable. !

Elle sembla réfléchir.

-Tu as raison. Merci Rémus.

Elle se rassied.

-Alors, les Maraudeurs ont-ils des cavalières pour le bal de fin d'année ?

Rémus répondit le premier.

-Oui, j'y vais avec Rachel Mili.

Sirius sembla surpris.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une cavalière !

-Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé !

-Et toi Peter, j'ai entendu une fille de ma chambre dire que tu l'avais invité, Cléya Brinstong, je crois.

Peter rougit et acquiesça de la tête.

Sirius pâlit.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !!!! Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a plus que James et moi qui n'avons pas de cavalière ?

Lily baissa les yeux.

-En fait, Sirius, il n'y a plus que toi. Je compte accepter l'invitation de James.

Hermione éclata de rire devant la tête du Maraudeur !

-Alors, comme ça le Don Juan de ces dames n'a pas de cavalière ? Pathétique pour un charmeur !

Lily pouffa et la regarda.

-Je sens que je vais bien t'aimer toi !

Sirius regarda la jeune fille devant lui.

-Viens avec moi !

Hermione le regarda.

-À qui tu parles, là ?

-À toi ! Accompagne-moi au bal !

-Je ne pense pas, non !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je pense que nous serons repartis à ce moment-là. Nous devons rentrer en France dans un mois.

-Le bal est dans trois semaines.

Hermione regarda Harry et Ron. Ils avaient l'air, tous deux, interloqués.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-S'il te plait !

Hermione hésita.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Lily fixa Sirius quelques instants. Il regardait Hermione. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Sirius de différent.


	5. Reveil façon Maraudeurs

**__**

Chapitre 5 : Réveil façon Maraudeurs !

Hermione était étendue dans son lit. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il y avait deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés. On était dimanche, ce qui voulait dire : grâce matinée.

Mais, à priori, ce n'était pas l'idée de tous. Un hurlement la fit sursauter.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ??

Elle s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Le dortoir était vide. Lily avait été, elle aussi, réveillée par le cri.

Elle sauta dans ses chaussons et sorti de la chambre.

-Je vais les tuer.

Hermione la suivit.

-BLACK ! LÂCHE-MOI SI TU NE VEUX PAS AVOIR DES PROBLEMES !!

C'était la voix de James.

Hermione arriva avec Lily devant la porte des garçons. Elle entra comme une furie.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BRONX ?

Hermione suivi son amie et vit un James, accroché en haut de son lit par les pieds, la tête en bas, en caleçon et un Sirius entrain de rire.

Le sang commençait à monter à la tête du Maraudeur et son visage virait au rouge.

-Descend-le DE LA TOUT DE SUITE BLACK !!

Entre deux rires étouffés Sirius réussi à articuler :

-Si on ne peut plus s'amuser…

Tandis que Lily coupait les liens qui retenaient James en l'air, Hermione s'avança vers Sirius toujours assit par terre à rire. Elle se plaça devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-SIRIUS BLACK, TU N'ES QU'UN SALE GAMIN, IMMATURE !

Il la regarda, surprit. Lily tourna la tête et sourit.

-IL EST 7H DU MATIN ET ON EST DIMANCHE. ÇA NE T'ES PAS VENU À L'ESPRIT QUE D'AUTRES DORMAIENT ! ABREUTI !

Elle sortit de la chambre en marmonnant.

-M'as énervé pour la journée celui-là !

Une fois les liens de Potter enlevés, Lily se tourna vers Sirius.

-Alors Black, une fille autre que moi te résiste ! Attention ta réputation est en jeu !

James s'avança vers la jeune fille.

-Au fait Lily, tu as réfléchi pour le bal ?

Elle se retourna.

-Oui et je pense que je vais accepter l'invitation.

James la regarda les yeux ronds.

-C'est... c'est vrai ?

Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Ne prends pas cet air d'abruti, Jamy !

-Alors toi, ça suffit. Je te rappelle que pour le moment tu y va seul, au bal !

Lily ajouta.

-En plus, si tu continues comme ça, elle n'est pas prête de t'accompagner, Hermione.

Sirius se releva et prit un air sûr de lui. Rémus, Harry et Ron s'étaient rapprochés pour écouter la conversation.

-Qui te dit que je veux y aller avec elle ?

-Tu lui as demandé Sir' !

Sirius lança, à son ami Loup-Garou, un regard à faire peur.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux qu'elle m'accompagne !

Lily sorti de la chambre, amusée, en glissant un :

-C'est ça ! On te croit !

Ron et Harry se regardaient. Se pouvaient-il que Sirius tombe amoureux d'Hermione.

Quand à James, il ne s'était pas encore remis. Il allait au bal de fin d'études avec la belle Lily Evans !

Lorsque Lily arriva dans la chambre, Hermione sortait de la salle de bain.

-Ça y est, ces sales gamins sont calmés ?

-Eh oui ! Tu sais, on s'habitue. C'est à peu près comme ça tous les week-ends !

-Super !

-Un jour, James avait accroché des seaux d'eau sur toutes les portes des chambres, résultat : une inondation des dortoirs, sans compter le nombre de bronchites qu'il y a eu cette semaine-là !

Hermione secoua la tête, l'air désespérée.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à brosser ses cheveux.

-Tu sais, Hermy, je crois que Sirius à un faible pour toi !

Hermione leva les yeux.

Comment étais-ce possible ? Lily devait se tromper. Sirius avait presque 20 ans de plus qu'elle.

Elle sembla réfléchir. Non. Actuellement, ils avaient le même âge, tous les deux. Elle regarda Lily.

-Je ne pense pas, non !

-Oh ! Que si, Miss Granger. Je connais les Maraudeurs tu sais, et si tu arrives à les troubler à tel point qu'ils ne peuvent pas répliquer, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Et là, avec Sirius, il y a quelque chose !

Hermione ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Premièrement, ça faisait à peine 2 jours qu'elle était là. Ensuite, elle devait repartir dans un mois. De plus, Sirius, à son époque, était le parrain d'Harry et il était mort ! Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec. Ce n'était pas possible.

Pourtant, quand elle y pensait, il lui plaisait pas mal ce jeune homme.

Lily l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Hermy ?

-Oui ?

-À quoi penses-tu ?

-Je me disais que c'était ridicule. Sirius est un vrai tombeur ; il peut avoir n'importe quelle fille ! Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à moi ?

-Parce que tu as du caractère, que tu es jolie et que tu ne lui succombes pas à la première parole comme les autres filles.

-Un peu comme toi et James ?

La jeune fille rougit.

-Un peu, oui.

-Lily, tu l'aimes, James ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il me plait, mais il est tellement énervant !

Hermione rit de bon cœur. Ça, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il était charmant mais pénible. Tout comme Sirius.

-Et toi Sirius, il te plait ?

-Euh ! ... Pff ! Je ne sais pas. Je pars dans un mois ! À quoi ça rime de commencer une histoire...

-Ce n'était pas là la question, Hermy.

-Ok, il me plait, en effet, mais c'est un vrai gamin !

-Eh oui ! Que veux-tu ? Ce sont les Maraudeurs ! Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu pars dans un mois que tu ne peux pas en profiter un peu !

-Quoi ?

-Et bah ! Oui, pourquoi pas ? Au moins, tu garderas un bon souvenir de ton passage à Poudlard !


	6. Une sortie

__

Coucou,

Bon et bien après une semaine d'absence me revoilà !!

Pour commencer, réponses a mes reviews !!!

****

Loulou 31 Et bien merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que ma tite fic te plaise !! Mirzam la fille de Hermione et Sirius ? ? Peut être, je ne vais quand même pas tout dévoilé !

****

AL J'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira autant !

****

Alexandra Ouf rougis devant son écran ! Merci, je ne savais pas que j'avais un style d'écriture particulier !

****

Kenya Malfoy J'aime beaucoup les drago / Hermione aussi ! Tu n'aimais pas Sirius ! J'aodre Sirius en tout ca heureuse que ce soit contagieux et que tu commence a l'apprecié !

****

Kaorulabelle Et hop la voilou la suite !

****

Babe Oh il fuat bien que ces petits jeunes en profites un peu, hein ! Pour Lily vu l'état d'esprit des maraudeurs, je me dit que les filles qui étaient avec eux ne devaient certainement pas être les dernieres non plus a faire les quatre cents coups et qu'elles devaient être moins coincé qu'on l'imagine !

****

Alpo Merci ! la voilà la suite

****

Morri C'est vrai que là le Sirius, il a pas tout compris a la mentalité de la jeune donzelle !

****

ana Alors pour répondre a tes questions, Harry, Hermione et Ron quand ils partent dans le passé avaient fini Poudlard, ils avaient a peu près 17ans, ensuite lors des obsèques de Sirius, c'est comme dans les livres nous sommes en 5 eme année. Tout ce que je peux te dire de plus, c'est que l'histoire a été modifiée ! A toi de découvrir le reste !!

****

Raphou Mais non tu n'es pas stupide ! Merci beaucoup

****

fofolleuh J'essaie en effet de mettre un chap par jour (sauf la semaine dernière ou je n'avais d'accès internet)

****

m4r13 et voilà la suite miss !

bon ensuite, toujours un grand merci a ma correctrice.

Et puis comme d'hab, rien n'est a moi a pars l'histoire !

Et maintenant bonne lecture en plus, pour me faire pardonné, c'est deux pour le prix d'un !

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Leoline

****

Chapitre 6 : Une sortie ?

Hermione se fit toute petite à table. Elle lançait, de temps en temps, des œillades à Lily qui lui souriait. Elle semblait comprendre ce qui perturbait son amie.

Les Maraudeurs, fidèles à eux-mêmes, se chamaillaient à propos de celui qui aurait les meilleurs résultats aux ASPICS. Ils avaient passé une partie de leur examen et avaient déjà une idée de ce que ça donnerait !

Dumbledore se leva.

-Mes chers enfants. Arrivant à la fin de cette année et puisqu'un bal est organisé, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de vous accorder une journée à Pré-Au-Lard, samedi prochain. Vous pourrez ainsi acheter ce dont vous aurez besoin pour la fête.

Des cris se firent entendre dans la salle.

James se précipita sur Lily.

-Lily-Jolie, tu m'accompagne à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Si tu veux James !

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

Harry invitait une jeune femme blonde au nom de Mylène pendant que Ron tentait sa chance avec Lou, une Gryffondor de 6ème année.

Hermione réfléchit et se dit qu'après tout Lily avait raison. Ses deux amis ne se gênaient pas eux pour inviter des jeunes filles. Rémus était avec sa petite amie et Peter également.

Sirius grommelait en face de sa tarte aux pommes. Elle regarda Lily qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement sous le regard rieur de James.

Elle s'approcha de Sirius.

-Hum ! Sirius ?

Il se tourna vers elle. Le regard qu'il lui lança n'échappa, ni aux autres Maraudeurs, ni à Lily.

-Oui ?

Hermione rougit.

-Eh bien ! Lily va à Pré-au-Lard avec James, Remus et Peter sont avec leurs petites amies, Harry et Ron ont des cavalières, je me demandais si tu accepterais d'y aller avec moi ?

Sirius la regarda, interloqué.

-Alors, comme ça, je ne suis plus le sale gamin immature ?

Hermione se leva.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te le demander. Tu es trop… trop… prétentieux et tellement… Narcissique !

Elle sortit de la pièce.

James regarda son ami.

-Alors là, Sir', bien joué ! La fille après qui tu cours te demande de l'accompagner et toi tu l'envois promener !

-Je ne lui cours pas après !

James, Rémus Lily et même Peter éclatèrent de rire.

-Non, mais arrête Sirius ! Ça se voit comme un hippogriffe dans un salon que tu es dingue d'elle !

Harry regarda celui qui allait devenir son parrain et le vit rougir.

Il sortit en courant et rattrapa Hermione.

-Mione !

-Ah ! Harry, c'est toi.

-Dis-moi Mione, tu n'es pas entrain de tomber amoureuse de Sirius quand même ?

Hermione le regarda.

-Non, pas du tout ! Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ses paroles sonnaient fausses.

-Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, Mione. Tu sais que nous devrons repartir et que, où nous allons, il n'y est pas !

-Je sais Harry ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie Mione. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivèrent à ce moment.

Sirius lança un regard mauvais à Harry qui desserra lentement son étreinte envers son amie.

-On dérange ?

-Pas du tout, James. Je voulais voir comment elle allait.

Sirius s'approcha de lui.

-Et pour ça, tu la prends dans tes bras ? Logique !

Rémus regarda Lily.

-Et après, il va le nier !

Hermione s'approcha de Sirius.

-ALORS TOI, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE LA RAMENER ! SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE CE SOIT UN AUTRE GARCON QUI ME SERRE DANS SES BRAS, TU N'AS QU'AS PAS ÊTRE AUSSI BÊTE !

Elle tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle, un Sirius bouche bée et le reste des ses amis se retenant de rire !

__


	7. Le chat et la souris

**__**

Chapitre 7 : Le chat et la souris

Les Gryffondors avaient rejoint leur maison.

Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs pendant que les Maraudeurs parlaient tout bas.

Harry entendit des mots tel que pleine Lune, Cabane Hurlante et comprit qu'il discutait de la prochaine transformation de Rémus.

Cependant quelque chose l'étonna. Sirius était complètement ailleurs. Son état ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des Maraudeurs.

James sourit, fit un signe aux autres et regarda son ami.

-Corne de patate et boule de gomme, on devrait demander à Snape de rejoindre les Maraudeurs.

Sirius continuait de hocher la tête comme depuis le début de la conversation.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Sirius ?

Le Maraudeur sortit de ses pensées et regarda ses amis. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh ! Oui, je suis d'accord !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se jetèrent sur Sirius, le faisant tomber du canapé.

James prononça un " Accio coussin " et commença à frapper le jeune Black avec.

-Alors, comme ça, tu es d'accord pour faire entrer Snape dans notre groupe

-Quoimechaispasdicha !

-Quoi ?

James souleva le coussin de la bouche de son ami pour le laisser parler.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça !

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu ne nous écoutais pas !

-Ok j'avoue !

Ils se rassirent.

-À quoi pensais-tu ? Ou plutôt, à qui ?Demanda Remus, d'un air taquin.

-À votre avis !

James se leva et entonna une danse digne des indiens réclamants la pluie en hurlant.

-Je le savais ! Il est amoureux.

Le vacarme intrigua Lily et Hermione qui s'étaient tranquillement installées dans leur chambre.

Elles descendirent et trouvèrent James, Remus, Peter, Ron et Harry qui tournaient autour du pauvre Sirius, assis par terre, la tête dans les mains. Ils hurlaient :

-Il est amoureux, il est amoureux !!!

Lily et Hermione stoppèrent nettes dans les escaliers. Lily lança un regard à son amie.

Hermione était bouche bée et ses joues avaient pris une belle couleur rouge.

-Bon, Messieurs, ça suffit ce bazar.

Les cinq concernés s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent d'où venait la voix. Sirius leva les yeux et accrocha le regard d'Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique gris et leurs éclats étaient particuliers. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ce regard à son époque. Non. À son époque, le regard de Sirius était terne, sans vie.

Un silence se fit dans la salle commune.

Lily descendit tandis que Hermione n'osait pas bouger.

Elle attrapa James par le bras.

-Messieurs, je crois qu'il est tant de nous évincer !

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

Hermione avança en souriant.

-Ils sont bêtes.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé. Il se leva et s'assit près d'elle.

Une douce odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle sentait la vanille.

-Oui, ils sont vraiment très bêtes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrière la porte de la salle commune, James murmura :

-Il abuse, on n'est pas si bêtes que ça !

Ils étaient tous les six, l'oreille collée sur la porte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

-Je les connais par cœur. Je te parie qu'ils écoutent à la porte.

Hermione sourit.

-Hermione, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure !

-Tu es désolé pour quoi, Sirius ? Pour m'avoir rembarré lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner ou pour avoir était blessant avec Harry.

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans les coussins.

-Les deux.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrière la porte, James s'exclama.

-Il a mit un sort d'insonorisation ce chien !!

Rémus reprit.

-Je crois qu'il commence à trop nous connaître !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, tu es pardonné. Excuse-moi d'avoir dit que tu étais narcissique et prétentieux.

-Excuses acceptées. Euh ! Dis-moi, Hermione, en France, tu as un petit ami ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-Non !

-Ah ! Et tu crois qu'il est possible que tu en trouves un ici, parce que je connais un ami qui est intéressé ?

Hermione sourit et se prit au jeu.

-Comment est-il ?

-Il est grand, brun, les cheveux mi-longs. Il a des yeux gris magnifiques. Il est vraiment très beau. Toutes les filles craquent pour lui et puis, c'est un grand farceur.

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait qu'il sache être sérieux de temps en temps et un peu moins sûr de lui.

-Il pourrait faire ça !

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-Oui, je pense qu'il en serait capable.

-Il sait que dans trois semaines, je repars en France.

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit.

-Il est au courant, et ça lui brise le cœur.

-Tel que tu me le décris, il aura vite trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un charmeur.

-Oui, c'est un charmeur, mais il n'est jamais tombé amoureux… avant aujourd'hui.

Hermione se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Eh bien ! Dit-lui de m'inviter pour la sortie de samedi prochain et peut-être qu'il pourra devenir mon petit ami.

-Très bien. Je le lui dirai Granger.

Il se leva, enleva le sors d'insonorisation et monta l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs laissant Hermione au milieu du salon, ne sachant pas quoi penser !

-BLACK, TU N'ES QU'UN…

-PRETENTIEUX ET NARCISSIQUE, JE SAIS !

Le reste de la petite troupe entra dans la pièce.

-Eh bah ! Ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger ici.

Hermione se tourna rouge de colère et de frustration.

-Votre copain est complètement débile !

-Je t'ai entendu Granger !

-Je te déteste Black !!

-C'est réciproque !

Elle monta les escaliers, furieuse, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.


	8. Invitation

__

Couyou,

Bon pour commencer, les réponses a mes revieuwers adorés que je vénères ! Comment ça j'en fais trop ! non pas du tout !!

****

Karissa Black Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. En ce qui concerne la crise d'Hermione, je t'explique. En fait, elle sait que le fameux copain intéressé par elle n'est autre que Sirius et le fait qu'il ne lui demande pas de l'accompagné et que en plus il la laisse dans la salle commune en lui lâchant un "Je lui dirais Granger", la un peu vexé dans sa fierté et du coup elle s'échauffe un peu !

**__**

Le Saut de l'Ange Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les Rémus/Hermione. Peut être que j'en ferais une après mais là j'en ai quand même pas mal en correction, je vais laissé ma pauvre correctrice Hermimi un peu tranquille ! En tout cas merci beaucoup !

****

Teddyjes Ouais il est surtout fort pour faire tourné notre Hermione en bourrique !! merci

****

Raphou Mais non tu n'es pas stupide, en plus je les ai mis hier, donc tu n'as rien loupé !! En tout cas merci

****

AL Moi aussi j'aime bien la petite phrase de James ! Pour Hermione je t'explique En fait, elle sait Sirius est intéressé par elle et mine de rien, le petit Black commence sérieusement a lui tapé dans l'œil a notre Miss donc le fait qu'il ne lui demande pas de l'accompagné et que en plus il la laisse dans la salle commune en lui lâchant un "Je lui dirais Granger", la un peu vexé dans sa fierté et du coup elle s'énerve !

****

Ana Ze suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre la semaine dernière, je ferais plus ! 'enfin, je vais essayé) Et oui le suspense fait tout pour tes questions , beaucoup de choses sont dites dans les deux derniers chapitres. Il y a en tout 18 chapitres ! Voilà !

****

Morri Disons plutôt qu'il sait se faire désiré le Sirius ! En plus, a mon avis ( et vu que je sui l'auteur, mon avis est le bon) il n'a pas l'habitude qu'une belle demoiselle lui résiste, ce qui l'énerve encore plus !

****

Wonderbabe Non il va se calmé dans ce chapitre ! Le bisou, hum il y en aura un mais pas tout de suite tout de suite !! La scène avec Snape, je trouve que ça leur va bien, je les imagine comme ça !

**__**

Ensuite, comme toujours, merci a ma correctrice adorée !! Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermimi, il n'y a aucun soucis, prends ton temps pour corrigé les autres fic et occupe toi de ton petit cœur !!! J

__

Une autre petite chose, rien est moi a par l'histoire et Mirzam bien sur !

Aller a demain et bonne lecture

Bizzzzzzzzz

****

Léoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Chapitre 8 : Invitation ?

Lily était assise dans le canapé avec James. Ils étaient devenus très proches depuis qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation au bal.

-James, tu crois que Mione et Sir' vont réussir à se trouver ?

-Oh ! Oui, ils finiront bien par tomber en accord sur quelque chose.

-Comment les obliger à aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble ?

-Crois-moi, il vaut mieux ne rien faire. Tu as vu leurs caractères ; s'ils apprennent qu'on a mijoté quelque chose, je donne peu cher de notre peau !

-Il reste encore demain. Peut-être qu'un des deux acceptera de faire le premier pas.

-Je vais aller dormir, Lily. Il commence à se faire tard.

-D'accord.

La jeune fille se leva.

-À demain, ma jolie !

-James, attend !

Il se retourna. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, prit appuis sur son torse et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Bonne nuit, James !

-B-bonne nuit, Lily !

James arriva comme une furie dans sa chambre. Il se mit près du lit de Sirius et le secoua dans tous les sens.

-Hum ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jamy ?

-Elle m'a embrassée.

-Quoi ?

-Lily Evans m'a embrassée.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre à demain ! ?

-Ah Sirius ! Je vais faire des rêves magnifiques. Je sens que je vais dormir comme un bébé !

-Oui, bah ! C'était mon cas jusqu'à ce que tu me secoues, Potter.

Dix minutes après, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la chambre. James dormait comme un bien heureux. Sirius, quant à lui, tournait dans tous les sens en maudissant son ami.

Il se décida à se lever et descendit dans la salle commune.

À sa grande surprise, celle ci n'était pas vide.

Il s'approcha du canapé.

-Bonsoir !

Des yeux noisettes se levèrent vers lui.

-Bonsoir, James n'a pas résisté à te réveiller ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Je conclus, que Lily était dans le même état d'énervement.

-Oui.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

-Sirius, assieds-toi, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme obéit.

-Écoute, je dois avouer que tu me plait énormément.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Cesse ce sourire stupide !

Elle reprit.

-Mais, il est hors de question pour moi, de te courir après comme la moitié des filles ici. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me fasse passer pour une imbécile et c'est ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Alors sois-tu m'invite à cette sortie, sois-tu n'y fait plus aucune allusion et j'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius la regarda, interloqué. S'il ne réagissait pas, il allait perdre le peu de chance qu'il lui restait.

-Bien. Veux-tu m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, samedi ?

Elle sourit.

-Avec plaisir, Sirius !

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Hermione reprit :

-Ce n'est pas compliqué d'être civilisé !

-Qu'est ce que tu lisais ?

Elle rougit et il sourit.

-Tu ne sais plus ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je pensais à autre chose !

Le cœur de Sirius s'emballa.

-À quoi ?

-Non, à qui, plutôt ?

-Ah ! Alors à qui ?

Elle tourna son visage vers lui.

-À toi !

Sirius la regarda quelques instants. Il était tombé amoureux de cette fille. En l'espace d'à peine quelques jours, elle lui avait fait tourner la tête. Elle allait repartir en France et ça allait lui briser le cœur mais pour le moment, la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de la serrer contre lui.

Il s'avança vers elle et passa un bras autour de son épaule. Hermione le regarda, surprise. Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Elle se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à se blottir contre lui posant sa main sur son torse. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre.

-Ça va ? Tu es bien ?

-Très et toi ?

-Oui.

Plus un bruit ne se fit dans la maison des Gryffondors.

Ils finirent par s'endormirent ainsi dans la salle commune.

-Hum ! Hum !

Sirius ouvrit un œil. Il regarda la masse brune qui dormait dans ses bras et sourit.

-Hum ! Hum !

Ce coup-ci, c'est Hermione qui se réveilla et qui leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-Bonjour Sir' !

-Bonjour Mione !

-HUM ! HUM !

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à face au reste de la troupe qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de ne pas rire.

Hermione rougit et Sirius cacha son sourire en baissant la tête.

Il murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione :

-Prit en flagrant délit !

Elle rit.

James s'approcha d'eux.

-On peut avoir des explications !

Hermione se leva.

-Je vais me doucher.

-À tout à l'heure !

Lily se précipita derrière son amie et James se planta devant le sien.

-J'attends, Sirius BLACK !

-Tu peux toujours courir, Potter ! Tu ne sauras rien.

Hermione était sous la douche depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Elle savait que cette histoire ne la mènerait nul part. Elle devait repartir dans trois semaines, et, à son époque, Sirius était le parrain de Harry, avait 20 ans de plus qu'elle et surtout, il était mort.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit et son cœur de 17 ans de s'emballer quand elle pensait à lui.

Elle sortit de la douche, se brossa les cheveux et se regarda dans le miroir. Pour une fois, elle se trouva jolie.

Elle rejoignit Lily dans la chambre. Elle faisait les cent pas. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et regarda Hermione d'un air malicieux.

-Alors ?

-Bonjour Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Oui, oui, Ça va ! Allez, racontes !

-Que je te raconte quoi ?

-Ah ! Mais toi et Sirius !

-Ah ! Eh ! Bien, rien de particulier. Il m'a juste invité à sortir à Pré-au-Lard, c'est tout !

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

-On vous retrouve tous les deux enlacés, dans la salle. Vous avez, à priori, dormi ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius avec un tel sourire et l'air aussi gêné de se faire surprendre avec une fille et tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien d'autre !

-Non, il m'a prit dans ses bras et nous nous sommes endormis.

-C'est tout ? Même pas un petit baiser, rien ?

-Non, contrairement à vous, Miss Evans.

-Ah ! Tu sais, James et moi, c'était écrit ; même si je le repoussais sans arrêt.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Oui, comme toi et Sirius.

-Non, c'est différent. Je dois repartir dans 3 semaines.

-Tu sais, Mione, je crois que Sir' est fou de toi !

-Je l'aime bien mais je ne veux pas m'accrocher à lui.

Lily réfléchit quelques instants

-Tu pourrais peut-être rester ici et repartir que plus tard ou Sirius pourrait partir avec toi.

-Si seulement c'était possible. Mais hélas ! Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Enfin, nous verrons ça plus tard, allons déjeuner ; les garçons doivent nous attendre.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Lorsque Lily et Hermione entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, la table des Gryffondor devint silencieuse, tout comme les autres tables d'ailleurs.

L'information, selon laquelle le cœur des deux derniers Maraudeurs célibataires n'était plus à prendre, avait fait le tour de l'école.

Lily s'approcha de James et passa sa main dans son dos. Il sourit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. James se tourna et l'embrassa délicatement.

L'ensemble des Gryffondors applaudirent depuis le temps que James tournait autour de la jeune fille, l'exploit était de taille.

Lily rougit et James se redressa fièrement.

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry. Il souriait, heureux de voir ses parents enfin réunis.

Sirius fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir près de lui.

Elle s'avança et se mit à ses côtés, les joues rosies et le regard brillant.

Sirius prit la cruche de jus de potiron et lui en servit un verre, sous le regard amusé de James. La jeune fille murmura un léger merci et James prit la parole.

-Alors mon Sir' ! Que nous vaut ces attentions ?

-Hein ? Quelles attentions ?

-Oh ! Eh bien ! Le verre de jus de fruits, les regards doux, les joues qui rougissent, sans compter la lueur dans tes yeux et dans ceux de la jeune demoiselle à tes côtés.

Sirius sourit et Hermione préféra plonger son regard dans sa tasse de café.

-Rien. Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard ensemble.

-C'est tout ?

-Bah ! Oui.

Harry regarda celui qui allait devenir son parrain et sa meilleure amie.

-Et le bal, vous y allez ensemble ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione. Elle leva ses jolis yeux noisettes et regarda son voisin de table.

-Eh bien ! Ça dépendra de notre sortie de demain.

Sirius sourit.

-Donc, j'ai mes chances ?

-Si tu es gentil, demain, il se pourrait, en effet, que je t'accompagne.

Le jeune homme esquissa un merveilleux sourire qui fit penser à Hermione que, de toute façon, elle irait avec.


	9. Pré au lard

__

Coucou tout le monde

****

Alors ça gazouille, aujourd'hui

Pour commencer les bonnes habitudes, les réponses a mes reviews :

****

Vengeresse Merci beaucoup. Bon alors priori tu n'es pas la seule a être intriqué par Mirzam

****

Oceane la malicieuse Merci et la voilà la suite

Morri Et oui les choses se concrétisent doucement mais sûrement ! Mais qui peux résister a Sirius Black ?? Pas moi en tout cas !

****

Raphou Est ce que Hermione va partir ? ou la bonne question et bah en fait… je te le dirais pas !!!

****

Karulabelle Voilà la suite !

****

ana Est ce que je fais bavé tout le monde ou est ce que je rigole ? Je ne sais pas a ton avis, depuis le temps que tu lis mes fic tu commence a me connaître, est ce que c'est mn genre de faire bavé tout le monde ? hein , bon ok un peu !! Et pourquoi ce n'est pas possible que ce soit sa fille ? On sait déjà que c'est la fille de Sirius non ? mais si ce n'est pas Hermione sa mère, c'est qui ? Et la je connais une Ana, qui se morfond devant son écran en insultant sa léoline préférée d'être aussi pervers !!

****

AL Ah oui un caractère de feu la Hermione !

****

Wonderbabe Moi je suis la première a craqué pour Sirius (et aussi pour Drago mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire !!)

****

Le saut de l'ange En fait je ne l'ai pas de coté mais je pense que je vais en faire une d'ici peu ! Le départ d'Hermione ça en turlupine plus d'un c'est sur !! Vous verrez ce que je vous réserve !

**Alpo** Heureuse que ça te plaise**m4r13** Voilà la suite , merci !

Et puis ensuite et bien Merci a Hermimi pour ses corrections et puis comme d'habitude et bien rien est à moi sauf l'histoire et Mirzam aussi !!

Aller bonne lecture

A demain

Bizzz

****

Léoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Chapitre 9 : Pré-au-Lard

Hermione se réveilla une heure trop tôt ce matin-là. Lily, enfouit sous sa couette, leva un œil distrait vers son amie.

-Tu ne le vois que dans deux heures, Mione.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Lily s'assit dans son lit

-Prends ton oreiller et viens t'asseoir avec moi. Maintenant que je suis réveillée, autant en profiter pour discuter.

Hermione s'assit au pied du lit. Elle enfouit ses jambes sous la couette et posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

-Dis-moi, Hermione. Tu crois que James et moi ça va marcher ?

-Certaine, vous vous marierez, vous aurez une belle maison et vous ferez un joli bébé.

La future madame Potter éclata de rire.

-Ah ! Non, je veux au moins 4 enfants.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça. Harry allait naître dans 2 ans et Lily et James aller mourir dans 3.

-Que se passe t-il, Mione ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, un mauvais souvenir, c'est tout !

Hermione sourit difficilement.

-Et toi ? Avec Sirius ? Tu veux combien d'enfants ?

-Oh !Là, je ne pense pas avoir des enfants avec Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais revenir d'ici un ou deux mois, une fois que tout sera réglé en France !

-Écoute Lily. Dans 3 semaines, je partirai pour ne jamais revenir, crois-moi.

Le regard de Lily s'assombrit.

-Hum ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez quelques chose. Et Harry… J'ai tellement l'impression de le connaître. J'ai cru au début que c'était un Potter.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler Mione ?

-J'ai promis de ne rien dire et je tiendrais ma promesse.

-Comme tu veux. Allons nous préparer.

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais m'aider à choisir une robe pour le bal ?

La jeune fille se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça veut dire que tu y va avec Sirius ?

Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

Harry, Ron, Remus, Peter et leurs amies étaient dans le hall d'entrée.

Sirius et James attendaient en bas de l'escalier que les deux Gryffondors descendent enfin.

-Eh bien ! Jeune filles, on se fait attendre.

Lily embrassa James.

-On se confiait nos petits secrets !

Sirius prit Hermione par l'épaule.

-Dites plutôt que vous vous êtes endormies.

Lily regarda Hermione d'un air taquin.

-Ça risque pas ! Mlle Granger était tellement énervée qu'elle est debout depuis 7h.

Sirius la regarda.

-Alors Mione ! tu étais impatiente de me voir ?

-Sirius, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas intérêt à être pénible avec moi, si tu veux que je t'accompagne au bal.

-C'est enregistré ma belle.

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, les garçons se dirigèrent directement vers la boutique de Quidditch. Après avoir regardé l'ensemble des balais et tous les nouveaux accessoires, ils décidèrent d'aller au magasin de farces et attrapes. Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de laisser ces messieurs et de s'occuper de leur shopping. Hermione se tourna vers Sirius.

-Sir', de quelle couleur seras-tu habillé au bal ?

Le jeune homme la regarda surpris.

-En bleu pourquoi ?

Hermione s'approcha de lui.

-Eh bien ! Je ne voudrais pas que ma tenue jure avec celle de mon cavalier !

-Ça…Ça veut dire que tu m'accompagnes au bal ?

Hermione acquiesça.

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner en l'air, sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

Il la reposa et la regarda quelques instants, d'un regard qui fit rougire Hermione.

Lily tira Hermione par la main.

-Bon, les tourtereaux, vous aurez le temps de roucouler plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est l'essayage.

Hermione suivit Lily.

-À tout à l'heure, Sirius.

-À tout à l'heure, ma belle.

Remus, Peter et James regardèrent leur ami.

-Alors, Sirius ?

Le jeune Black se tourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh bien ! Je crois que je suis amoureux.

-Oh ! Oh ! Sirius Black avoue qu'il est raide dingue amoureux.

Sirius rougit et Rémus reprit.

-Et en plus, il rougit !

Ron lança un regard inquiet à Harry.

-Sirius, tu sais qu'elle doit repartir dans à peine trois semaines ? demanda Harry.

-Non. En fait, j'ai trois semaines pour la faire changer d'avis.


	10. Que cachez vous ?

__

Coucou

Réponses a mes RR :

****

Ayuluna J'ai une autre drago/hermione en cours de correction.

Dans le cachot des Malfoy n'est toujours pas finie par manque d'inspiration sur cette fic !!

****

Kenya Malfoy et bah merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va autant te palire

****

Vengeresse 4 petits jours c'est pas grand chose !! Bon voyage

****

Sln Et bien la voilà la suite. Merci

****

pitite maraudeuse Merci contente que ca te plaise

****

Loulou31 Tu es pardonée ! Harry va tenté de lui parlé mais va plus mettre les deux pieds dans le plat que autre chose !! A la délicatesse !

****

AL Le pot aux roses !! Hermione part, ne part pas ? que de questions !!

Je crois que la fin va en surprendre plus d'un !

****

Sarkness Merci c'est gentil. J'essaie de continué ainsi !

****

Lucida Merci

****

Colibri noir Merci

****

Alpo Et oui il est courage le Sirius et plein d'espoir !

****

ana HIHIHIHIHIHi, j'aime te faire enragée toi !! Attention, je n'ai pas dit que hermione n'était pas la mère de Mirzam… mais je n'ai pas dit non plus qu'elle l'était !!

Et qui te dit que la jeune femme brune du premier chapitre, n'est pas Hermione hein ? Pourquoi Hermione resterai si elle ne peut rien changé? Oui mais en restant elle change forcément les choses, non ? Enfin je sais pas moi !! (enfin si je sais mais je te le dirai pas ) ! Je sais que tu me maudit, je le sais ma petite Ana !!!

****

Morri Je ne connais pas cette fic mais je fais ma mise a jour et je vais la lire ! Merci beaucoup

****

M4r13 Bon d'accord je te le prête mais tu me le rends j'en ai besoin pour la fin de ma fic !

****

Karissa black C'est clair que SI ils doivent se séparé, ce sera déchirant ! Oui il le mérite mais est ce que j'en est décidé ainsi voilà bien toute la question !

On m'a demandé quelle était l'époque du premier chapitre ; les obsèques de Sirius et bien c'est comme dans le livre, donc on va dire les vacances entre la 5 et la 6 eme année

Bon sinon ça va vous aujourd'hui ?

J'espere que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Merci a Hermimi pour sa correction et puis a pars Mirzam et l'histoire rien n'est a moi ( Hélas !)

Aller bonne lecture

Bizzz

****

Léoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 10 : Que cachez-vous ?

Contrairement au week-end précèdent, Lily et Hermione eurent tout le loisir de faire une grâce matinée. Elles avaient prestement demandé aux deux plus turbulents des Maraudeurs de bien vouloir les laisser dormir, sous peine de changer de cavalier s'il y avait le moindre bruit avant dix heures.

Le chantage avait l'air de marcher car lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, son réveil affichait 10h15.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et s'étira. Elle tourna la tête vers Lily et la vit bouger, signe que la jeune fille était sur le point de se réveiller. Et, en effet, quelques instants après, la jolie rousse ouvrit les yeux.

-Ah ! Par Merlin, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormi.

-Oui. La preuve que nos Maraudeurs peuvent être civilisés parfois.

-Bon, je vais me doucher. Ça te laisse le temps de rêvasser un peu.

Hermione d'un coup de baguette ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entre l'air frais du mois de juin. Elle se blottit sous sa couette. Ce serait une belle journée. Elle en était sûre.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas la. Seul Harry et Ron déjeunaient tranquillement. Hermione comme à son habitude, les embrassa en guise de bonjour. Lily qui la suivait fit de même.

Harry regarda Hermione tout sourire. Il aurait au moins le souvenir d'un des baisers de sa mère.

Lily regarda Harry puis Hermione.

-Harry, il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me fais penser que je te connais. Hermione ne veut rien me dire mais j'aimerais comprendre.

-Écoute, Lily, nous n'avons pas le droit.

Il regarda intensément Hermione et reprit.

-Le fait qu'Hermione sorte avec Sirius est déjà une erreur.

Lily lança à Harry un œil mauvais et se mit à hurler.

-Harry Potter, comment peux-tu…

Elle s'arrêta, consciente du nom qu'elle avait utilisé. Harry, Ron et Hermione la fixèrent, les yeux ronds.

-Pourquoi, je t'appelle ainsi ? Pourquoi le nom de Harry Potter me semble-t-il si familier ? Tu es de la famille de James ?

-Euh ! Non, pas du tout !

-Arrêtez de me mentir tous les trois. Je sais que vous nous cachez certaines choses.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors.

-Miss Evans, vous avez raison de penser que ces jeunes gens ne vous disent pas tout. Seulement, ils n'ont aucun droit de le faire.

-Mais, Professeur…

-Miss Evans, vous allez me promettre de ne pas chercher à savoir. Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Lily prit un air résigné.

-Bien, Monsieur.

-Quant à vous, Miss Granger. Comme le dit votre ami, votre relation avec M. Black est une erreur et vous le savez ; N'est ce pas ?

Hermione baissa les yeux et secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

Dumbledore partit et les laissa prendre leur petit déjeuner dans une ambiance plus que tendue.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent à table, Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes, préféra partir sous le regard inquiet de Sirius.

-Que lui arrive t il ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Eh oh ! Je vous parle.

Lily sans lever les yeux lui répondit.

-Elle ne va pas bien.

-Ah ! Bon, pourquoi ?

Ce coup-ci, elle fixa Ron et Harry d'un air méchant.

-Alors la bonne question !

Hermione avait rejoint sa chambre. Elle avait le cœur lourd. Elle, qui pensait que la journée allait être bonne, s'était bien trompée. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lily entra dans la chambre avec la ferme intention de bouder son amie pour au moins le reste de la journée. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Allons Mione, calmes-toi.

-Oh ! Lily, si tu savais !

-Explique-moi.

-Je ne peux pas. J'aimerais tant, crois-moi. Ça résoudrais bien des problèmes, mais je ne peux pas.

-Ça ne peut pas être si terrible.

-Je l'aime Lily.

La jeune fille sourit.

-C'est ça qui est si terrible ?

-Non. Ce qui est terrible, c'est que : c'est voué à l'échec !

-Parce que tu pars ! Je sais. Mais avant de partir, il te reste 15 jours. Alors, profites-en. Profites de chaque moment avec lui et quand le jour des adieux sera venu, tu sauras ce que tu dois faire.

Hermione savait déjà ce qu'elle devrait faire et c'est ça qui la terrorisait. Serait-elle capable de le faire ?


	11. Pique nique

__

Hello tout le monde ,

Bon pour commencer mes ch'tit reviewers :

****

Karissa Black Merci beaucoup, le départ de Hermione a l'air de tous vous turlupiné !! Je ne sais pas moi. Hermione est beaucoup trop posé pour décidé de resté..Non ??

****

Wonderbabe Et oui c'est pas facile tout les jours pour notre mione internationale ! J'essaie de glissé quelques infos sur Harry mais ce n'est pas évident, je suis plus focalisé sur l'histoire Hermione/Sirius

****

Kikou224 Et non ils se retrouve a un age identique en tout cas merci

**pitite maraudeuse** Et oui tout le problème est là !!!

****

Lucida Et bien si j'arrive a te faire sourire des le lever, c'est un tres bon point pour moi !

****

Alpo Mais oui ça va s'arrange ne t'inquiète pas

**Gaelle Griffondor** Heureuse que ça te plaise !****

ana Moi ! Jouer avec tes émotions !! c'est pas mon genre !

Brune, Châtain ! c'est presque pareil surtout si la photo est en noir et blanc !

Aller dis moi ce que tu comprends, je te dirai si tu es sur la bonne voix ! Désolée de te décevoir, les quinze prochains jours vont être beaucoup plus calme ! Je pars en voyage !! Non ne me frappe pas !!

****

Morri Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps mais je vais essaye de la lire aujourd'hui et je t'envoi un petit mail pour te dire !

****

AL En fait, Dumbledore est partie de l'idée du retourneur et la amélioré,

****

Sln Je suis sur que ta fic est tres bien ! D'ailleurs je m'en vais la lire et je te laisse une tite review pour te dire ce que j'en pense !

****

M4r13 Mais non je ne vais pas leur faire de mal… quoi que !!

****

Raphou Le bon choix mais pour qui ! pour elle et Sirius ?

Et bien j'ai atteint les 100 Reviews alors distribution de choco grenouille a tout le monde !!!

Merci beaucoup a ma petite Hermimi.

Ensuite et bien a pars Mirzam et l'histoire, rien n'est a moi

Je vais essayé de remettre un ou deux chap dans les prochains jour mais je pars en voyage, ca dépendra si je trouve une borne Internet. Pour me faire pardonné je vous met 2 chapitres rien que pour vous !

Biz

Léoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Chapitre 11 : Un pique-nique

Une semaine avait passé. Lily essayait une coiffure en vue du bal.

-Mione, Lily !!!

Les deux filles se regardèrent.

-Ouou ? Mione, Lily, descendez !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont à hurler ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elles descendirent dans la salle commune.

-Quoi ?

-Nous allons faire une petite promenade en balais, vous venez ?

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent de plaisir.

-Chouette ! Je peux monter avec toi James ?

-Mais tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, Miss Evans.

Sirius regarda Hermione.

-Tu viens avec nous, Mione ?

-J'ai peur Sirius. Je perds tous mes moyens sur un balai.

Il la prit par la main.

-Allez, on va y aller doucement. On va pique-niquer et si tu as trop peur nous les rejoindrons à pieds.

-Bon, d'accord.

Harry et Ron avaient l'air ravis de pouvoir voler avec les Maraudeurs.

Une fois dehors, James enfourcha son balai et Lily monta derrière lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et Harry sourit en voyant son père rougir.

-Sir', vous nous rejoindrez là-bas.

-Ok, Remus, à tout à l'heure.

James tapa du pied et le balai s'envola sous les cris de joie de Lily.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, laissant Sirius et Hermione seuls.

Sirius monta sur son balai.

-Allez, Mione ! Monte devant. Je pourrais te tenir plus facilement.

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

Sirius s'éleva lentement. Hermione était absolument paniquée. Elle s'accrochait au balai, tout son corps était tendu et ses mains tremblaient de peur.

Sirius se posa.

-Ok, nous allons y aller à pieds.

La jeune fille descendit et murmura.

-Je suis désolée, Sirius. Ça m'effraie.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et il leva d'une main son visage vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione. Nous essaierons un autre jour.

Elle le regarda. Il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus presque noirs bordés d'épais cils. Ses traits étaient fins et ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres l'hypnotisait.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura, de sa bouche, celle de Sirius. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et attrapa les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se sentit fondre à ce contact et se dit qu'heureusement qu'il la tenait fermement, elle serait sans doutes tomber sinon.

Il approfondit le baiser, savourant les lèvres de la jeune fille, se glissant habillement dedans et explora amoureusement sa bouche.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione vit dans ses yeux une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, sourit et se dit que, décidément, elle était bien ici.

-Nous y allons Sirius.

Il la prit par l'épaule et elle passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Ils firent le tour du lac et arrivèrent à une clairière. Les autres étaient assis. Lily déballait les sandwichs, James installait la couverture. Harry et Ron discutaient à l'ombre d'un arbre ; Peter rangeait les balais et Rémus ouvrait des bouteilles de Bières au Beurre.

-Coucou vous ! Lança Sirius.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione vit que Lily souriait en les voyant enlacés.

-Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, à table.

Des cris de joies, surtout de Ron, se firent entendre.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry et Ron entamèrent une partie d'échecs, Rémus et Peter regardaient la revue prise au magasin de Quidditch. À priori, les amies de ces quatre-là, n'avaient pas pu les accompagner.

James et Lily, allongés l'un en face de l'autre, discutaient. Hermione assise, regardait Sirius, allongé, la tête sur ses genoux. Il dormait et elle passait lentement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle n'arriverait jamais à le quitter. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Bien dormi, Mr Black ?

-Je ne dormais pas.

-Menteur !

Il se releva.

-Pas du tout !

-Alors, c'était quoi les ronflements qui sortaient de ton nez ?

Sirius se précipita sur elle et la fit basculer.

-Je ne ronfle pas !

-Peut-être, mais tu dormais !

Elle passa ses mains sous son pull et se mit à le chatouiller, reprenant ainsi le dessus. Il riait aux éclats. Hermione s'assit sur lui.

-Alors, tu avoues ?

-OK, OK ! Il se peut que je me sois assoupi.

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou, posant ses mains sur son torse chaud.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis bien avec toi, Sirius.

-Moi aussi… Hum ! Même un peu trop, parfois !

-Quoi ?

Sirius rougit.

-Il vaut mieux… Hum ! Que tu enlèves tes mains de là, que tu arrêtes tes agréables petits baisers et que je me calme avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

Hermione comprit ce que Sirius tentait de lui expliqué et passa rouge écrevisse. Elle s'assit.

-Oh ! Désolée !

Sirius rit devant la gêne de son amie.

-Ne le sois pas. Crois-moi !

La journée passa ainsi. Les jeunes gens se prélassaient au soleil, discutaient, jouaient aux cartes. Hermione se dit que ça devait être la plus belle journée qu'elle n'est jamais passée.

Lorsque, ce soir-là, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dîner, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. L'ensemble de la salle semblait les envié.

Ils semblaient heureux de vivre. James et Sirius couvant amoureusement du regard leurs petites amies. Rémus, Peter, Ron et Harry discutaient et riaient bruyamment. Il semblait que rien ne pourrait ébranler cette joie de vivre, que rien ne pourrait séparer cette bande d'amis. Dumbledore leur sourit. En ces temps noirs, il était bon de voir des jeunes gens joyeux.

Après le dîner, ils se réunirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour discuter.

James et Lily était assis par terre, Ron et Harry sur le canapé, Rémus et Peter sur un fauteuil et Sirius et Hermione sur le dernier fauteuil.

Sirius se pencha vers Hermione contre lui, il l'embrassa et lui dit :

-Rejoins-moi à la tour d'astronomie cette nuit.

Elle lui sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces propositions, Mr Black ?

-Rien de malhonnête, je voudrais juste te montrer quelque chose.

-Ok ! À quelle heure ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Attends plutôt ici vers minuit trente.

-Oui. Ce sera plus simple de sortir avec la cape de James.

Sirius la fixa.

-Mais comment sais-tu ça toi ?

-Je sais beaucoup de chose, Sir' !

-Je vois ça !

Lily se leva.

-Bon, Eh bien ! Je vais me coucher. Cette merveilleuse journée m'a épuisée. Mione, je t'attends où tu montes plus tard ?

-Je te suis, Lily.

Les jeunes gens présents dans la salle restèrent absolument bouche bée devant le baiser qu'elle donna à Sirius. Elle se leva et sortit en adressant un sourire à ses autres camarades.

James regarda son meilleur ami, rouge.

-Eh bien ! Mon Sirius, ça ne va pas ?

-Euh ! Si, ça va très bien. Je vais aller me coucher, moi !

Il se leva et ses amis éclatèrent de rire. James reprit.

-Sir', Si je serais toi, je resterai ici quelques instants, histoire de ne pas être accusé d'atteinte à la pudeur.

Le jeune Black baissa les yeux et se rassit rouge de confusion.

-Eh bien ! Elle te fait de l'effet !

-Ah ! Ça va Lunard !


	12. Une nuit dans la tour d'astronomie

****

Chapitre 12 : Une nuit dans la tour d'astronomie.

Il était minuit trente, lorsque Hermione descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était certaine que Lily ne dormait pas quand elle était sortie de la chambre.

Elle arriva à pas de velours dans la salle commune. Sirius la prit par la taille et la cacha sous la cape de James.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent, mademoiselle, de se promener seule la nuit.

-Je ne suis pas seule ! J'ai le plus charmant des Maraudeurs à mes côtés, pour me protéger.

Il l'embrassa.

-Merci, allons-y !

Ils sortirent de la maison des Gryffondors, montèrent lentement les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie.

Il poussa la porte.

-Entre.

La jeune fille passa devant lui.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené jusqu'ici ?

-Eh bien ! Je voulais te montrer le ciel.

-Hum ! Les étoiles ! Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique.

-Oui et on voit extrêmement bien l'étoile Sirius !

Sirius s'assit dos au mur et Hermione s'assit entre ses jambes.

-L'étoile Sirius, constellation du chien.

Elle sourit.

-Donc ton nom, ça pourrait faire chien noir.

-Hum ! Oui, c'est vrai !

Il sembla gêné d'un coup et Hermione reprit.

-Ne soit pas gêné, Patmol. Je t'ai dit que je savais énormément de choses !

-Mais comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

-Ça, c'est mon petit secret !

-Oui, comme le fait que tu doives repartir sans nous… Me donner une explication.

Hermione se leva.

-Écoute Sirius, si tu m'as emmené ici pour me faire des reproches, autant que je reparte tout de suite. Le fait de partir dans moins de quinze jours me déplaît énormément mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors, soit on profite des quinze jours restant soit... On arrête là !

Sirius la contempla.

-Mon esprit me dit d'arrêter là, que je risque de souffrir lorsque tu vas partir et pourtant mon cœur ne peut pas s'empêcher de t'aimer, Mione.

Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Écoute Sir'. Je tiens à toi, beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais et je sais que notre histoire nous mènera nul part, mais…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'embrassa. Hermione se laissa aller dans ses bras puissants savourant cet instant magique.

Lorsque, enfin, il cessèrent de s'embrasser, Hermione se rassit comme au début.

-Tu sais, Mione. Ça ne parait pas comme ça, mais je n'ai pas une vie des plus facile.

Hermione le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas en dévoiler un peu plus.

-Ma mère est un tyran !

-À ce point ?

-Je ne vis plus chez elle depuis maintenant 2 -3 ans.

-Mais, où vis-tu alors ?

-Chez les Potter.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu es si proche de James.

-Il est comme mon frère. Mes parents ne supportent pas les Sangs Impurs et sont de fervents partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Je vois, et moi je suis une… Sang-de-Bourbe, alors imagine le scandale !

-Peu importe. Ils ne comptent pas pour moi. Ma famille, c'est les Potter !

-Dis-moi. As-tu déjà pensé à ce qui se passerait après Poudlard ?

-Oui, James et moi en parlons parfois. Il se voit marier avec Miss Evans !

-Moi aussi, je les vois bien ensemble.

-C'est vrai, avec des enfants un peu partout, James veut avoir un fils en premier. Pour lui montrer toutes ses techniques de Quidditch.

-Il fera sûrement un merveilleux père.

-Oui, qui apprendra à son fiston les pires bêtises, oui !

-C'est possible, c'est Lily qui va être heureuse !

Sirius rit de bon cœur.

-Et toi, Hermione. Tu te vois comment après Poudlard ?

-Eh bien ! Je pense que je serai Médicomage et je me marierai et j'aurai des enfants certainement.

-Tu crois que tes enfants pourraient être bruns avec des yeux gris et porter le nom de Black ?

Hermione sourit ; ce qu'elle aimerait que ce soit possible. Elle voyait déjà une troupe de petits chenapans, ressemblant à leur père.

-Je t'ai vu ! Tu souris, Mione. Ça veut dire que se serait possible.

-Sirius, tu sais que…

-Oui, tu dois partir dans peux de temps, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, être la mère de tes enfants me remplirait de joie, Sirius !

Il la serra un peu plus et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais quoi, Sirius ?

-Non quoi ?

-J'ai envie de voler.

-Quoi, je croyais que tu avais peur.

-Oui, mais là, j'ai envie.

-Eh bien ! Allons-y !

-Maintenant ?

-Avant que tu ne changes d'avis !

Elle se leva.

-Ok !

__

-Accio Balai !

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius était sur son balai. Hermione monta devant lui. Il passa ses mains autour d'elle pour attraper le manche et s'envola en donnant un coup de pied au sol.

Hermione se cramponna au début, puis, doucement, elle se laissa aller à cette douce allégresse.

-Comment ça va ?

-J'arrive presque à ouvrir les yeux.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Cesse de rire Sirius Black !

-Ok ok ! Tiens, tu vas essayer de voler toi-même.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas, non ?

-Allez, Mione. Je suis derrière toi. Tu ne risque rien.

Sirius prit les mains de la jeune fille et les plaça sur le manche. Il lui expliqua brièvement comment faire.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, elle maîtrisait à peu près l'engin.

-Alors, ça te plaît ?

-C'est génial ! !

Il la rapprocha de lui en la prenant par la taille.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Il glissa lentement ses mains sous le pull de la jeune fille qui tressaillit au contact. Elle se laissa faire, tentant de contrôler le balai en même temps. Lorsque les mains de Sirius arrivèrent à sa poitrine, le balai fit un écart et plongea !

-Sirius Black ! Je te pris t'arrêter ce petit jeu. Je vole pour la première fois et je n'ai pas besoin de ces distractions.

Il rit.

-Tiens, laisse-moi faire. Nous allons nous poser là-bas.

Il indiqua à Hermione la petite clairière où ils avaient passé l'après-midi.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe mouillée. Sirius l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione sentait monter en elle un sentiment étrange ; quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti. S'il continuait ses baisers et ses caresses, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi. Elle mourait d'envie de faire l'amour avec lui.

Pourtant lorsque Sirius torse nu et pantalon ouvert voulu lui enlever le dernier vêtement qui restait sur elle, elle l'arrêta.

-Sirius, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi Mione ? Je croyais que tu en avais envie.

-Oui mais…

Il se releva, referma son pantalon et remit son pull.

-Mais, tu pars bientôt !

-Sirius, écoute !

-Que j'écoute quoi, Hermione ? Que la fille dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux va repartir. Qu'elle ne veut rien me dire sur le pourquoi de ce départ et que je dois m'en contenter ! Je t'aime, plus que tout !

-Sirius, ça fait peu de temps que l'on se connaît et...

-Justement, laisse-moi le temps. Laisse-nous le temps, Hermione ; de nous connaître, de nous découvrir. Laisse-moi le temps de t'aimer !

Il attrapa son balai.

-Viens, nous rentrons.

Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement.

Il monta sur le balai et elle monta derrière lui. Elle le serra aussi fort que ses forces lui permettait et elle pleura le long de son épaule pendant qu'ils rentraient à la tour.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent, elle ouvrit lentement la porte pour redescendre dans la salle commune.

Sirius l'arrêta.

-Mione, excuse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle se retourna.

-Tu savais que je devrais partir quand nous avons commencer à sortir ensemble.

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant à toi.

-Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter là, avant que l'on ne souffre trop.

-Je souffrirais ! Quoi qu'il en soit ! Je te jure de ne pas te reparler de ton départ. Je te jure que nous allons passer les quinze derniers jours à nous amuser et à en profiter. D'accord ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

-Hum !

-Allez, viens.

Ils s'assirent comme lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils levèrent la tête et admirèrent les étoiles jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les gagne et qu'ils s'endorment.

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, elle trouva le lit d'Hermione vide. Elle se précipita dans la chambre des garçons.

James lui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour Lily jolie !

-Bonjour, Sirius est là ?

James se tourna vers le lit de son ami, les rideaux étaient fermés.

-Il dort encore pourquoi ?

-Mione n'est pas dans son lit. Je l'ai entendu sortir cette nuit.

James regarda le lit de Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et tu crois qu'ils sont là ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

Ils approchèrent tous les deux du lit et tirèrent les rideaux d'un coup sec.

Le lit n'avait même pas été défait.

-Eh bah ! Ma douce Lily, au moins ils sont ensemble !

Tout Poudlard était réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et la conversation du jour était, bien sûr, l'escapade nocturne de Sirius Black et Hermione Granger.

Hermione se réveilla et se tourna vers Sirius.

-Sir', réveilles-toi !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, ma belle !

-Bonjour !

Il s'étira.

-Bon, eh bien ! Je crois que nos amis vont s'être aperçus de notre absence et on va avoir le droit à l'enquête ce matin.

-Ça, c'est sûr !

-Allez, allons déjeuner.

Ils descendirent, main dans la main, les escaliers et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle silencieuse. Hermione se tourna dans vers Sirius.

-A priori, il n'y a pas que nos amis qui sont au courant !

Ils s'assirent à leur table devant un James prêt à éclater de rire.

Lily regarda Hermione d'un œil surpris et c'est Sirius qui rompit le silence en premier.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On a une tache sur le visage ou quoi ?

James éclata de rire. Hermione regarda son petit ami et vit que ses cheveux étaient pleins d'herbes. Elle lui enleva, rougissant, les quelques brins.

-Oh ! Ça va James. Tu ne va pas rire toute la journée pour de l'herbe, non ?

-Pour de l'herbe non, mais pour ton joli petit pull parme, que d'ailleurs Hermione portait hier, oui ! ! ! !

Sirius baissa les yeux et regarda Hermione. Ils avaient échangé leur pull hier. Hermione avait un pull gris légèrement trop grand et Sirius portait un pull parme qui le moulait. Ils ne s'en étaient même pas aperçus. Hermione vira au rouge et Sirius se mit à rire !

James tenta de se contrôler et c'est Rémus qui reprit.

-Alors, on peut avoir une explication ?

-Non, aucune explication ne sera donnée !

Lily intervint.

-De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on en ait besoin, c'est clair !

Hermione la regarda.

-Eh bien ! Enlèves-toi ça de la tête Lily, il ne c'est rien passé.

Elle regarda Sirius.

-Enfin presque !


	13. Le bal

__

Coucou tout le monde,

Me voici de retour après quinze jours d'absence !

Pour commencer, je vais répondre a mes petits revieuwers adorés

****

Ithilwyn Merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Pour l'orthographe, il faut remercié ma dévoué correctrice Hermimi, ce serait sinon une vrai catastrophe !

****

Noaa Voilà la suite

****

Draymione Celle de Drago/Hermione est en cours de correction, et amélioration. Il faut laisser le temps a ma correctrice Elsar de passer sur toutes mes fautes et croyez moi ce n'est pas une mince affaire !!

****

elanore Voici la suite, merci beaucoup ! Je le savais qu'ils étaient plus vieux et quand j'ai écrit le passage je me suis dit, je vérifierai plus tard et résultat j'ai zappé !!! Désolée pour cette erreur !

****

Nataku19 Merci, c'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas trop avec eux deux !

****

Amaz Merci, voici la suite

****

Oceane la malicieuse Et la voici !

Le Saut de l'Ange   
L'histoire des pulls, en fait ça m'est arrivé, rien de tel pour attisé les rumeurs meme non fondé !

Non pas de petit Lucius, ni de petit Voldi, c'est juste une romance celle ci !

Qui ne voudrait pas etre a la place de Hermione, sur le balais dans les bras de Sirius sous le ciel étoilé d'un joli moi de juin ( bloque devant son écran, la tête entre les mains, les yeux en l'air et soupire bruyamment !) Hermione Rémus, je vais essyer de t'en faire une ! et je vais aller lire la tienne

****

Laure1 Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, voici la suite

****

Colibri Noir Merci

****

Nfertari J'aime ton pseudo, passionnée d'egypte ? Oui n'oublie pas de respiré, je m'en voudrais d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience quand meme !

****

Wonderbabe Et bah tu devrais aimé la suite J

****

Karissa Black AH la la, Hermione, va t'elle partir, va t'elle laissé son amoureux ou va t'elle rester malgré les recommandations de Dumbledore !! Elle qui est si posée, il serait logique que son esprit prenne le dessus sur son cœur Non ?

****

Sln Merci

****

carrote cuite Je ne sais pas si je suis douée mais j'aime écrire ! c'est toujours ça !

****

Alpo Merci, merci, fais la révérence bien bas devant son écran !

****

AL Oui deux chapitres mais 15 jours sans rien ! Enfin, voilà la suite

****

Kikou224 Alal cette question de départ turlupine tout le monde !! Les deux autres fics sont en cours de corrections par mes deux correctrices (Elsar et Hermimi)

****

Raphou Heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire !

****

Morri Sirius en petit pull moulant mauve, il doit etre top beau ! sans compter un peu avant torse nu et pantalon ouvert ( AHAHAHAHAHAH )

****

Lucida Et bien tu auras bientôt tes réponses !

****

ana Je ne joue jamais avec les émotions de mes revieuwers !! T'es encore plus tordu que moi toi !

****

M4r13 Et oui y sont amoureux et sont trop mignons! Je suis bien d'accord !

****

Cristal Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, il y aura 18 chapitres

> Bon et puis comme d'habitude a part l'histoire et Mirzam ( bah oui quand même ) rien est a moi !

> Merci a ma correctrice Hermimi

> Bon je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous attende ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira

> Bisous et a demain

**

> Léoline

> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

Chapitre 13 : Le bal

La semaine se passa ainsi, faite de joie, de complicité, de balade au bord du lac avec les Maraudeurs, de secrets confiés au coin du feu avec Lily.

Lorsque le samedi soir arriva avec le bal, ils étaient tous dans un état d'énervement intense.

Il était 20h30, les filles avaient rendez-vous avec leurs cavaliers à 20h00 et, comme d'habitude, elles étaient en retard !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était James.

-Les filles, vous êtes prêtes ?

-Cinq minutes encore !

-On vous attend en bas.

Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune, les deux jeunes hommes les regardèrent, bouche bées.

Lily avait une robe verte émeraude, sans bretelle, lui arrivant aux pieds. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux dans un savant chignon.

Hermione avait une robe bleue nuit à fines bretelles, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, laissant apparaître ses jolies jambes.

Elle avait recouvert ses épaules d'une étole un peu plus claire. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et seul une petite barrette argent, en forme d'étoile, retenait une mèche.

-Wow ! Vous êtes superbes !

Hermione prit le bras que Sirius lui tendait et ils emboîtèrent le pas à James et Lily, Rémus et Rachel, Harry et Mylène, Ron et Lou, Peter et Cléya.

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fut très remarquée. Lily et Hermione resplendissaient et elles formaient de merveilleux couples avec les Maraudeurs.

Après un bon dîner, le bal commença. Les jeunes gens se trémoussèrent sur la piste de danse. Hermione vit Harry inviter sa mère à danser et elle vit, dans son regard, qu'il rayonnait de bonheur.

Les musiques douces remplacèrent les rythmées et Sirius entraîna Hermione. Il la prit dans ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans ses cheveux, savourant chaque minute passée à ses côtés, sachant pertinemment que tous ça serait bientôt fini.

À la fin de la première danse, James s'avança près d'eux,.

-On échange nos cavalières ?

-Si tu veux, mon Jamy !

James prit Hermione par la taille.

-Tu sais, Mione, il est dingue de toi !

-Hum ! Je sais.

-Tu es sure de devoir partir.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, Mione.

-Non, je ne pense pas !

-En tout cas, Hermione, Sirius est mon meilleur ami, ne le fait pas souffrir ou tu auras à faire à moi !

Elle ne répondit pas et il finirent de danser, sans un mot.

La soirée était pratiquement finit lorsque Hermione et Sirius s'éclipsèrent.

Ils rejoignirent leur maison et se posèrent sur le canapé.

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement et c'est Hermione qui les interrompit lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Sirius sous sa jupe.

-Sirius…

-Désolé, Mione. Je ne voulais pas…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on serait mieux dans ta chambre ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surprit.

-Tu es sure ?

-Certaine.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers le dortoir tenant par la main une Hermione, crampée de rire.

Arrivés en haut, elle se tourna et lui dit en reprenant son souffle.

-T'es si pressé que ça ?

-Non, c'est avant que tu ne changes d'avis !

Elle rit de plus belle. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs vêtements jonchaient le sol.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble et, étonnamment, personne ne vint les déranger.

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, ce matin-là, elle se tourna vers le lit de son amie. Elle n'était pas rentrée. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté.

Dans un sens, c'était mieux. Elle aurait eu le droit à une leçon de morale si Hermione l'avait trouvé dans le même lit que James.

Elle se lova contre lui. Il la serra un peu plus fort.

-Bonjour, ma jolie !

-'jour !

-Bien dormit ?

-Très et toi ?

-Comment veux-tu que je dorme mal avec toi dans mes bras ?

Il regarda au-dessus d'elle.

-Tiens, Mione, n'est pas rentrée hier !

-Non, il faut croire qu'elle est avec Sirius.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont dans notre chambre ?

-Possible, Harry, Ron, Peter et Rémus ont fini la soirée chez les Serdaigle !

Lily le regarda.

-On va voir ?

-Oh ! Que oui !

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent précipitamment et arrivèrent à pas de loup dans la chambre des garçons.

James ramassa la robe d'Hermione par terre et la montra à Lily. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et tirèrent les rideaux d'un coup sec.

Sirius dormait, allongé sur le dos. Hermione était couchée contre lui, la tête sur son torse nu. Il la tenait par la taille. Le drap leur couvrait la moitié du corps.

Lily et James se regardèrent légèrement gênés.

Sirius leva un œil, tira le drap pour couvrir le dos nu d'Hermione qui se réveillait. Elle se tourna et vit ses deux amis qui les regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius reprit.

-Ah ! James, c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne me ficheras donc jamais la paix !

-Non, mon cher ami. Je voudrais savoir ce que cette jeune fille fait dans ton lit ?

Sirius le regarda et regarda ensuite Lily.

Ils avaient tous les deux la tête de personnes ayant passé une excellente nuit ensemble.

Pas coiffés, James avait les mêmes affaires que la veille.

Et Lily avait les yeux brillants de bonheur, comme ceux avec lesquels Hermione le regardait à ce moment-là.

-Certainement la même chose que ce que vous faisiez dans le lit de Miss Evans la nuit dernière, Mr Potter ! !

Lily vira au rouge et Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se couvrit avec le drap et s'assit.

-Et maintenant dehors, Sirius et moi avons… quelques petites choses à régler !

Elle lança à son petit ami, un regard langoureux et tira le rideau.

James rit.

-Des petites choses à régler ! Elle est bonne celle-là !

Il entendit Sirius rire et lui dire :

-Réfléchis, je suis sûr que vous aussi vous pouvez trouver quelque chose à faire !

Hermione se jeta sur Sirius et le chatouilla. Il reprit le dessus sans mal et la plaqua au lit en riant.

Il tenait ses mains au-dessus de la tête.

-Je viens de passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie, Mione.

-Moi aussi.

-Je n'en doute pas !

-Non, mais, dis donc toi ! Tu es drôlement sûr de toi. On peut savoir à quoi tu te fis pour dire ça ?

Il bascula sur le côté, la tenant dans ses bras.

-Hum ! Voyons... Je me fis, aux tremblements de ton corps.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-À tes pupilles dilatées.

Sa bouche s'aventura plus loin.

-À tes ongles gravés dans ma peau.

Hermione soupira de plaisir. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

-À tes soupirs.

Hermione le saisi par la tête et l'attira vers elle.

-Tais-toi et met en pratique ton savoir-faire !

Il sourit.

-Cesse ce sourire...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**__**

Alors, alors ???


	14. le départ

__

Bonjour a vous gente demoiselles et damoiseaux !!

Pour commencer et comme d'habitude les réponses a mes reviewers adorés que j'aime a la folie

****

La MoUeTtE MaSke Et oui la chanceuse, je sais bien !

****

Ange de la mort Et voici la suite mon petit ange et tu vas enfin savoir si Hermione part !

****

Allis13 Merci

****

Elanore-rigby Merci. Pour la remarque le soucis que j'ai quand j'écris une fic, est que j'ai beaucoup de mal a mettre en scène plusieurs histoires parallèle comme tu me le fais remarqué il pourrait y avoir plus de rapports entre Harry et ses parents et c'est vrai ! J'essai d'y travaille je suis sur une fic ou je m'oblige a décrire deux histoires, j'espère que quelque chose de pas trop mal en ressortira !

****

ana Attends je pourrais beaucoup plus salace, je trouve que ça va encore ! Hermione enceinte ? mais non tu ne vas pas mourir et tu fêtera même ta majorité ! Je ne te dirai pas la suite, tu en apprends deja beaucoup dans ce chapitre par contre regarde a la fin des reviews !

****

Emma Je vais passer le message a Hermimi, mais je crois que ne ce moment, elle a d'autres choses ne tête ! (n'est ce pas miss ! J !) En tout cas merci bien

****

Edwige Tu saura si Hermione reste dans ce chapitre !

Will Black Je rougis devant tant de compliments ! Merci beaucoup

****

Lucida Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule a vouloir être a sa place !

****

Vengeresse L'important c'est de le faire a un moment. Mirzam, tu devrais en apprendre plus sur elle dans le chapitre de demain.

****

Kloona Merci les chapitres sont postés tous les jours sauf cas exceptionnel mais je préviens, du moins j'essaie !

****

Relebe L'inversion des pulls a faire rire beaucoup de monde mais je peux t'assurer que quand ça t'arrive du ris beaucoup moins meme si il ne sait rien passe ( tu me croire, je sais de quoi je parle !)

****

Kikou224 Es tu sur que c'est cette nuit là que Hermione a eu Mirzam et surtout es tu sur que Mirzam soit la fille de Hermione, celle de Sirius c'est sur mais Hermione ?

****

M4r13 Tu es Hermione Granger si si je t'assure ! en tout cas dans mon monde tu es Hermione Granger !!

****

Karoulabelle Et voilà la suite.

****

Le Saut de l'Ange Merci beaucoup, ta fic est bien continue, je veux la suite, je t'ai laisse une tite review d'ailleurs !

****

Colibri noir Merci bien

****

Noaa Merci, et ouias c'est l'été la fin de l'année, ils en peuvent plus les pauvres !

****

Morri Et oui elle s'aperçoit de rien ! désopilent ! Mais si il existe voyons ! comme ça non ! moi j'ai dit SI il existe il vit dans un monde rien qu'a Morri et moi avec Remus !! Et on ne me dit pas le contraire !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Ensuite, ce chapitre est dédicacé a ma petite Ana qui fête ses 16 ans aujourd'hui alors s'il vous plait tous en cœur. Tout le monde connais l'air pas besoin de le rappeler

__

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOOOOOOOOYYYYYEUX AAAAAANNIIIVERSAIRE AAAANA, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! !!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Ensuite, et bien comme d'habitude rien a pars Mirzam et l'histoire n'est a moi !

Ensuite je remercie ma petit correctrice Hermimi

Vous allez enfin savoir avec ce chapitre si Hermione par ou pas !

Bizzzz

****

Leoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapitre 14 : Le départ

On ne vit que très peu Sirius, James, Lily et Hermione cette semaine-là.

Personne n'osa poser de questions sur leurs activités. Les deux Maraudeurs restants ainsi qu'Harry et Ron hésitaient à entrer dans leur chambre, de peur de surprendre un des deux couples.

Mais le plus gêné fut Harry, lorsque, au détour d'un chemin dans le parc, il vit ses parents dans une situation qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

Il revint chez les Gryffondors, rouge, monta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre, sans faire attention à ce que lui disait Ron. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba nez à nez avec son parrain et sa meilleure amie.

Les sous-entendus firent bon train durant toute la semaine à la table des Maraudeurs. Mais les deux couples s'en fichaient royalement.

C'était leur dernier jour chez les Maraudeurs.

Hermione était à table. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette et se contentait de jouer avec sa fourchette.

Sirius, à côté d'elle, semblait complètement ailleurs.

James les regarda puis lança un coup d'œil à Lily. Elle semblait décontenancée.

Jamais la table des Gryffondors n'avait été aussi calme.

James regarda Hermione.

-Dis-moi, tu comptes vraiment partir ?

Elle leva le visage, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et elle acquiesça.

-Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Comment ? Tu ne l'aimes donc pas un minimum ?

Hermione allait répondre mais c'est Sirius qui l'interrompit.

-Mêles toi de tes affaires James. Ça ne regarde que Hermione et moi !

Le jeune homme se tut. Il était rare que Sirius lui parle ainsi.

Le repas s'éternisa ce soir-là.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux. Il regarda sa montre.

-Il est 22h30, je vous laisse 15 minutes pour vous dire adieu jeunes gens.

Lily éclata en sanglots.

Harry s'approcha de son père et lui tendit la main. Mais James l'attrapa et lui donna une affectueuse accolade.

Ron et Rémus se serraient dans les bras. Hermione et Sirius n'avaient pas bougé. Hermione fixait toujours son assiette.

Harry s'approcha de son parrain et lui serra la main, Ron fit de même.

Il les regarda, tourna la tête vers Hermione. Il vit des larmes couler de ses yeux et s'aplatir sur la nappe. Il poussa le banc et s'enfuit en courant.

James le suivi.

Lily embrassa Harry et Ron et elle se tourna vers Hermione.

-Mione, tu peux encore changer d'avis.

Hermione la fixa, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit.

-Adieu Lily !

Dumbledore s'approcha.

-Il est temps d'y aller.

Harry, Ron avancèrent, Hermione les suivit, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Lily :

-Dis à Sirius que je l'aime.

On voyait les épaules de la jeune fille rousse se secouer sous les pleurs.

Hermione suivit Ron, Harry et Dumbledore dehors.

Harry prit la main de Ron, celui-ci prit celle de Hermione.

Harry se retourna et vit sa meilleure amie, les joues ruisselantes. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir toute la tristesse qu'elle avait en elle. Sa respiration se faisait courte et elle hoquetait à chaque sanglot.

-Bien, mes enfants, nous nous reverrons prochainement. Faites attention à vous !

-À bientôt, Professeur.

Hermione sentait, dans sa poitrine, son cœur qui s'arrachait. Elle ne survivrait jamais à une telle douleur.

Elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix mais c'était si pénible.

Harry reprit.

-Allons-y.

Il prit d'une main le Retourneur de Temps.

Il l'avança devant lui.

-Retour…

Hermione lâcha la main de Ron. Elle entendit Harry finir sa phrase.

-Époque

Puis, elle entendit Ron.

-Mione, noooooooonnnnnnn !

Sa voix se perdait au loin. Elle tomba à genoux sur l'herbe. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle.

-Miss Granger, qu'avez vous fait ? Vous faites parti du futur; vous n'avez aucune vie ici.

Elle le regarda.

-Je n'en pas, non plus, sans lui !

Elle se leva et s'enfuit vers le château.

Elle passa la lourde porte d'entrée, traversa le hall, bousculant au passage un ou deux élèves.

Elle gravit les escaliers, le regard troublé par les larmes.

Elle arriva près de la Dame en Rose, articula difficilement le mot de passe, entra comme une furie dans la salle commune sous le regard ébahi des ses camarades.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, s'arrêta devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle et frappa.

C'est James qui lui ouvrit. Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Il est là ?

-Pourquoi ?

Son regard n'avait rien d'amical.

-Je reste, je ne pars plus.

Il la fixa.

-Écoute-moi bien, Hermione. Sirius est dans cette pièce mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi anéanti. Alors dis-toi bien que tu n'auras pas de seconde chance après celle-ci. Si tu le fais souffrir ne serais ce qu'une fois de plus, je te tue de ma propre baguette. J'ai été assez clair ?

Hermione le regarda. Elle ne douta à aucun moment de ses paroles. Il en serait capable.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je vais voir Lily !

Hermione ouvrit la porte. Sirius était assis à même le sol, les genoux près du visage, sa tête enfouie dans ses bras.

Elle s'approcha, elle sentait les sanglots remonter lentement dans sa gorge.

Elle voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il leva le visage et elle vit que la lueur de ses yeux avait disparu, le même regard qu'à son époque.

-Je... Je... n'ai pas pu partir.

Il se leva. Il semblait qu'aucun d'eux deux n'arrivaient à contrôler le torrent de larmes qui sortaient de leurs yeux.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Je t'aime Sirius ! Je ne peux pas te quitter.

Il ne disait toujours rien. Il posa une main sur sa taille et elle continua.

-Je veux être la mère d'une ribambelle de têtes brunes aux yeux gris !

Il esquissa enfin un sourire, la prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime plus que tout Hermione !

_ ****_

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?


	15. Obseques

__

Bonjour a tous,

Bon vous commencez a avoir l'habitude, alors réponse a mes reviews :

****

Alexharry Heureuse que ça te plaise, Est ce que Hermione va rester ? A la la je crois que vous aller m'en vouloir a la fin de cette fic, je pense que je vais me faire lynché !

****

Allis13 Merci, aller courage il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres.

****

Pierre de lune Non ce n'est pas fini mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin

****

Amaz Et voici la suite !

Will Black Merci voici la suite

****

Lucida Hermione ne peut pas vivre dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne, bon alors n'oublions pas que ceic est une fic et que l'auteur degantée ( moi ) peut faire tous ce qu'elle veut (si si je vous jure !)

****

ana N'hesite pas a me demandé si quelque chose t'echappe mais dis toi bien que mes fic ne sont pas forcement logique, je fais a l'instinct, c'est te dire !

****

Vengeresse C'est claire faut etre folle ! et Hermione est loin de l'être !

Maud62 Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer (non en fait je suis contente, c'est que c'était pas trop mal écrit) En tout cas Merci !

****

Le Saut de l'Ange Les consequence d'Hermione ? oui il va en avoir quelques unes en effet !

Shany-Blue Pendragon Merci

Kloona Merci, Hermione obligé de revenir dans le futur je ne sais pas, il reste peu de chapitre donc tu le daura bientôt, je suis diabolique quand je mis met !

****

Ithilwyn Mai sil n'y a pas de quoi etre honteuse, le nombre de fois ou je pleurs devant une fic ! puf ! Si tu aimes les happy end, change de fic je crois que n'appreciera que moyennement ma fin !

Relebe Des Mirzam par millier !! hihi !!

****

Morri Je sais bien que je pourrais plus consoler le petit Sirius mais bon je me pourrais toujours me venger dans une autre fic !!! C'st clari les Peter n'existe pas dans notre monde merveilleux fait que de sublime Remus et adorable Sirius !

M4r13 Perspicace !! Et puis ta theorie sur le prénom de Mirzam, bien vu !

****

EdwigeMerci et voici la suite !

****

Elenore rigby Merci beaucoup

****

Pitite maraudeuse Merci voici la suite !

Colibri Noir Merci

Bon pour continue sur ma lancé, rien a part Mirzam et l'histoire n'est a moi !

Et puis comme toujours merci Hermimi

Un dernier petit truc : Félicitations a m4r13 pour avoir trouvé l'origine du prénom de Mirzam !

Ce chapitre étant court je vous en met deux !!

Je suis BEAUCOUP trop gentille moi, ca me perdra !

Bonne lecture

Bizzzzzzzzz

Leoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 15 : Obsèques de Sirius Black

__

Fin Flash Back

Hermione n'avait pas quitté le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Tout ça lui semblait si lointain.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Hermione ?

-Mal. Je me remémorais mon histoire si particulière avec Sirius.

-Je vois que vous souffrez Hermione. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de peine dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Il y a peut être une solution.

Hermione le regarda.

-Laquelle ?

-Hermione dans deux ans, Harry fêtera ses 17 ans. Je lui offrirai à ce moment-là le Retourneur. Peut-être pourriez-vous retourner dans le passé et vous obligez à repartir à votre époque.

Elle le regarda.

-Et Mirzam ?

-Mirzam n'existera pas.

-Vous me proposez de sacrifier ma fille.

-Non, je vous propose de remettre de l'ordre dans le temps. Regardez-vous. Vous ne savez plus où vous en êtes ! Vous ne vivez ni dans le présent, ni dans le futur et encore moins dans le passé. Vous avez modifié le futur en ne retournant pas à votre époque, Hermione.

-Je ne sacrifierais pas mon seul et unique enfant Albus. Et, je ne l'ai pas tant modifié que ça. Sirius est mort, tout comme Lily et James !

-Bien, Mme. Black ! Comme vous le souhaitez. Vous avez deux ans pour y réfléchir.

-C'est tout réfléchit !

Mirzam et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce. La jeune fille se précipita vers sa mère.

-Maman !

-Viens là ma chérie, viens aussi Harry.

Harry s'assit aux cotés d'Hermione.

Elle les prit dans ses bras.

-On va surmonter ça ensemble, hein ?

-Tu sais, Mione, je vous ai toujours considéré comme mes parents, Sirius et toi, et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire.

-Il le savait mon cœur et je t'assure que c'était pareil pour lui. Et pour moi, j'ai deux enfants.

Et pourtant, se disait Hermione, tu es avant tout mon ami, même si j'ai assisté au mariage de tes parents et à ta naissance. Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

__


	16. Aprés Poudlard

****

Chapitre 16 : Après Poudlard

Lorsque Sirius et Hermione avaient quitté le dortoir des garçons, et qu'ils étaient descendus dans la salle commune, ils avaient été accueillis par des applaudissements.

Dumbledore était présent et avait regardé Hermione.

-Miss Granger, autant vous dire que vous me décevez énormément !

Elle baissa les yeux et lui dit.

-Je devais le faire, Monsieur. Je suis désolée, mais ma vie est ici.

-Hum ! Ici, loin des vôtres... Êtes-vous sûre ? J'espère au moins que votre décision, n'aura pas d'autres conséquences que votre relation avec M Black.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius.

-J'espère que vous êtes conscient du sacrifice que Miss Granger vient de faire pour vous?

Sirius le regarda.

-Je dirais que non, Monsieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était si important qu'elle retourne en France.

-Eh bien ! Sachez, jeune homme, qu'en ne partant pas ce soir, Hermione vient de renoncer à sa vie, à ses parents, à ses amis… À son monde.

Sirius regarda la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Quoi ?

-Vous comprendrez un jour, pour le moment préparez vos affaires. Vous quittez Poudlard demain.

Hermione regarda Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas où aller. Je ne connais personne ici.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais me débrouiller.

Lorsqu'elle monta dans le Poudlard Express le lendemain, James s'approcha d'elle.

-Écoute Hermione, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens et qui tu es réellement mais je sais que mon meilleur ami est fou de toi et je ne peux pas te laisse à la rue. Sirius vit chez moi depuis 3 ans.

-Je le sais, il me l'a dit.

-Mes parents sont d'accord pour t'accueillir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, Sirius leur a dit que c'était temporaire et qu'il chercherait un appartement pour vous deux.

Elle sourit.

-J'espère que l'on pourra trouver une maison à côté de la votre, Lily et moi.

-Merci, James, merci beaucoup.

Sirius et elle, avaient habité presque 6 mois au manoir des Potter.

La condition était qu'il devait avoir chacun leur propre chambre.

Mme Potter était stricte sur ce principe : ils étaient trop jeunes !

James semblait s'amuser énormément de cette situation, bien qu'il ait prêté, quelque fois, sa cape d'invisibilité à Sirius pour qu'il aille rejoindre sa belle.

Les principes de sa mère le firent beaucoup moins rire lorsqu'il invita Lily en vacances et qu'elle dut dormir dans la chambre de Hermione.

Il avait eu beau supplié sa mère, il en était hors de question. Son père avait essayé, tant bien que mal, de faire comprendre à son épouse que SON fils grandissait et qu'il était normal qu'il fasse autre chose que tenir la main à sa petite amie, mais Mme Potter restait campé sur ses positions.

Hermione avait suivi une formation de Médicomage durant cette période et elle travaillait à Poudlard en tant qu'infirmière.

Sirius était devenu Auror et ils avaient trouvé une petite maison à Godric's Hollow.

Lily et James s'étaient installés, deux maisons plus loin. Les quatre ne se quittaient plus.

Rémus était parti étudier au Japon et Peter travaillait pour le Ministère.

James avait demandé la main de Lily et ils s'étaient mariés en juillet.

Le jour de leur mariage restait, pour Hermione, un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Lily était superbe et James paraissait tellement nerveux que Sirius, Rémus et Peter se demandaient s'il allait tenir le coup.

Cette nuit-là, en rentrant chez eux, main dans la main, Sirius dit à Hermione :

-Et si nous aussi, on se mariait, Mione ?

Hermione s'arrêta.

-Serait-ce une demande, Mr Black ?

Il regarda Hermione, lui lâcha la main et se mit à genoux, au milieu de la rue.

-Oh ! Par Merlin, Sir' !

-Hermione Granger, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

-Oh ! Par Merlin !

-Pourrais-tu dire autre chose, ma chérie ? Le bitume commence à être dur.

-Oh ! Par Merlin ! Oui Sirius ! Je veux bien devenir ta femme !

Et voilà comment, au mois de juin suivant, elle était devenue Mme. Hermione Black.

Lily était son témoin et James celui de Sirius. Lily affichait un beau ventre rond.

Ce jour-là, elle avait dit à Hermione :

-Je crois connaître ton secret, Mione.

-Ah ! Bon ?

-Oui.

Elle la regarda d'un air complice.

-L'enfant que je porte est un garçon et il s'appellera Harry.

-C'est merveilleux Lily !

-Oui, je savais, quand je vous ai rencontré, que le nom de Harry Potter me parlait !

Hermione s'arrêta.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien comprise. Je pense que si tu devais, ce jour-là, absolument repartir, c'est parce qu'ici ce n'est pas ton époque, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Je suppose également que le jeune homme qui t'accompagnait était mon fils.

-Écoute Lily…

-Non, Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne dirai rien et je ne veux pas savoir non plus pourquoi vous avez remonté le temps.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Je comprends le sacrifice que tu as fait en restant avec nous.

-Tu sais Lily, ce n'est pas vraiment un sacrifice. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de malheureux ?

-Non, tu es une magnifique mariée !

-Et tu verras comme je serais heureuse dans quelques mois quand mon ventre aura prit une taille aussi démesuré que le tien.

Lily se figea et scruta son amie.

-Hermione, tu es …?

-Oui.

-Sirius le sait ?

-Pas encore.

-Oh ! Par Merlin, nos enfants vont avoir que quelques mois de différence. Ils rentreront même à Poudlard ensemble.

La soirée avait été délicieuse et elle avait annoncé le lendemain à Sirius qu'il allait être papa.

-Sirius, tu ne crois pas que la chambre à côté de la notre devrait être refaite ?

-Pourquoi Mione ? Je la trouve très bien comme ça.

-Je trouve qu'elle ne fait pas vraiment chambre d'enfant.

-Oui, eh bien ! Nous verrons cela lorsque tu seras enceinte, ma chérie !

Hermione le regarda intensément.

-Alors, il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre maintenant !

Sirius avait alors arrêté de beurrer sa tartine, le couteau en l'air. Il fixait la nouvelle Mme. Black d'un air incrédule !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien compris Sirius.

-Tu … tu veux dire que tu es…

-Oui Sirius, la famille s'agrandit !

-Ah par Merlin ! ! !

Il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras.

-James !

-Quoi James ?

-Il faut que je le prévienne.

-C'est ça ! Va voir ton copain.

-Oh ! Mione, je suis si heureux. Si tu savais combien je suis content que tu aies décidé de rester, ce jour-là !

-Moi aussi, Sirius, je suis heureuse d'être restée.

Harry était né deux mois après, Hermione avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en le voyant. Elle avait vu son petit front sans la moindre cicatrice et elle s'était souvenue qu'elle allait perdre ses amis dans une petite année.

Sirius était complètement gaga avec le petit Potter et quand James lui avait demandé d'être son parrain, il était resté sans voix.

Au mois de février d'après, était née Mirzam, petite fille aux grands yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs de jais, le portrait de son père.

Hermione se rappelait regard de fierté que Sirius avait devant sa fille.

Elle et Harry étaient tous les jours ensemble ; Lily et Hermione ne se séparant que rarement.

Et puis le mois d'octobre arriva et Hermione redouta le jour où ses amis allaient la quitter. Elle avait longtemps hésité à les prévenir, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer le cours de l'histoire.

Un peu avant le jour fatidique, Lily avoua à Hermione, qu'elle attendait un deuxième enfant.

Harry aurait dû avoir un frère ou une sœur !

Et puis, le secret fut révélé : les Potter découverts et tués.

Hermione avait empêché Sirius de les rejoindre puis de se lancer à la poursuite de Peter. Elle avait modifié cette partie. Elle ne voulait pas voir son mari à travers les barreaux d'une prison pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait et puis, sa fille avait besoin de lui, ainsi qu'Harry.

Ça aussi, elle l'avait changé. Harry fut élevé par Sirius et elle. Il était leur second enfant. Elle avait refusé de le laisser aux Dursley. Elle savait ce qu'il allait subir avec eux.

Ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard en même temps, comme le souhaitait Lily. Harry avait rencontré Ron et Mirzam, remplaçant Hermione auprès d'eux.

Et puis il y a une semaine, il était parti. Elle avait voulu le retenir mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, avec ses souvenirs, ses enfants. Elle se sentait si seule tout d'un coup, comme si tout son monde s'était écroulé !

Harry et Mirzam devaient retourner à Poudlard pour leur sixième année. Elle allait, elle aussi, reprendre son travail là-bas.


	17. Penible décision

****

Hello ,

Bon alors a priori il y a beaucoup de chose qui vous turlupine !! Je réponds a mes reviews et vous explique tous ça !

****

Kikou224 Oui mais j'ai d'autres fic qui vont arrivé !

**__**

Pitite maraudeuse Oui je pense que je vais me faire Lyncher, vraiment, je pense que certains ne vont pas du tout aimé la fin !!

**__**

La MoUeTtE MaSke Pour la question sur la mort de Sirius voir apres les reviews ! Sinon merci pour la review !

****

Edwige Ah en voilà une bonne question, est ce qu'elle va l'utiliser et si elle l'utilise qu'est ce qu'elle va faire, changer definitivement le passer, revenir a son époque !!

**__**

ana Et oui je suis un esprit tordu et je me perd souvent dans le labyrinthe complexe de mes idées !!Pour la jeune femme, et bien regarde a la fin des reviews je donne des explications supplémentaires !

****

Vengeresse La mort de Sirius est triste en effet !! Ils auraient pu vivre heureux encore tres longtemps ! Si tu veux plus de details regarde a la fin des

**__**

Morri Et oui c'est là un grand mystere !:Dis moi Morri ça viens d'ou comme speudo ?

**__**

Cristal Ma fic Drago/Hermione est finie et en cours de correction, tout comme mon autre fic Hermione/Severus ! J'ai également une Hot Shot de finie, et je travail sur deux autres fic une sur un journal que Hermione et Ginny tienne ensemble et une autre sur les maraudeurs et plus particulierement sur Rémus ! Voilà les actualités !

Je sais que cette incohérence existe mais je l'ai .. mise de coté (honte a moi !!).

****

PrincessYueSerenity Je rougies !! C'est tres gentil vraiment !

**__**

Sln Il reste encore 1 chapitre après celui ci ! mais j'ai d'autres fic en réserve !!

Lou biloute Merci, avec le nombre de fic qui existe le fait que tu la trouve original me va droit au cœur ! Dans ce chapitre j'essaie de montré a quel point Hermione est perdu et j'espere y arrivé !

****

Kloona Pour toutes tes questions, regarde a la fin des reviews je fais une réponse globale, pour le reste et bien merci

****

Relebe Merci, qu'est ce que tu aurias aimé que je detaille plus. Je suis prête a changé les chapitres si ça peu aidé a la comprehension, je suis ouverte a toutes remarque ! Merci pour ton petit message

****

Draymione Le couple Drago/hermione il y en a une qui arrive !

****

Amaz Et voici la suite

**__**

noaa Merci

**__**

AL Il est pas tres sympa avec Hermione, James mais il ne faut pas oublié que Sirius et lui sont proche et il ne supporte pas de voir son ami malheureux !!

****

Le Saut de l'Ange Et si bien sur que j'en ai d'autre en réserve ! J'ai une Hermione/Drago, une Snape/Hermione, j'écris également une ou Ginny et Hermione tienne un journal en commun et une autre sur les Maraudeurs plus particulièrement Rémus !

**__**

m4r13 Et bien il reste 1 chapitre après celui ci ! Pour la mort de Sirius, regarde après les reviews je donne des explications !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Bon ensuite, quelques infos complémentaires

Lorsque l'histoire commence, c'est a dire le premier chapitre l'enterrement de Sirius, nous sommes en juillet avant la sixième année de Harry.

Harry et Mirzam on a peu près 15-16 ans. Hermione quand a elle a a ce moment là, 36-37 ans !

Ensuite dans le chapitre 2, sur les photos, la jeune femme que Sirius enlace au mariage de James et Lily est bien entendu Hermione.

Pour la mort de Sirius, il s'agit de la même mort que dans le livre, lorsque je dis que hermione a essayé de le retenir mais qu'il était quand même partie, je veux dire, qu'elle a essaye de l'empêché de se rendre au ministère sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

**__**

Donc pour résumé tout ça et vous faire une idée de la complexité de mon esprit.

Harry, Hermione et Ron ont fait leur études jusqu'en 7eme année, pour l'anniversaire de Harry a sa sortie de Poudlard, Dumbledore lui offre un mois avec les maraudeurs ! Les 3 jeunes gens partent, hermione reste dans le passé et du coup change l'histoire, Harry arrive a Poudlard avec Ron et la fille de Sirius et Hermione.

Arrivé en cinquième année Sirius meurt et passe a travers le voile (C'est la que commence ma fic !) La question qui se pose maintenant est est-ce que Hermione va retourné au tant des maraudeurs et est ce qu'elle va :

1/ Empêché la Hermione de 17 ans de rester ?

2/ Changer le futur en empêchant la mort des Potter et la mort de Sirius ?

Bon alors je sais que tout ça est un peu compliqué !! mais n'hésitez pas a me poser des questions si des choses vous trouble dans tous ça, j'essaierai d'y répondre !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon sinon et bien a pars Mirzam et l'histoire rien est a moi !

Et pusi merci a Hermimi pour sa correction

Bizzz et a demain pour le dernier chapitre !

****

Leoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapitre 17 : Pénible Décision

Voilà près d'un an que Sirius les avait quittés. Hermione n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle vivait pour Mirzam et Harry.

Elle se sentait si désemparée depuis qu'il était mort. Tout lui paraissait fade, sans valeur.

En se regardant dans la glace, elle voyait une femme au visage pâle et au traits tirés, ses yeux avaient cesser de brillé le jour où son étoile avait disparu.

Elle savait que beaucoup s'inquiétait pour elle et même elle, parfois, se demandait où elle allait.

Elle n'avait aucun repère ici... Aucune personne sur qui se reposer.

Ses enfants étaient trop jeunes et elle ne voulait pas leur gâcher leur jeunesse avec ses problèmes.

Seul Dumbledore était au courant de son histoire et hélas, il était beaucoup prit avec l'Ordre et n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses histoires de cœur.

La solution du suicide lui était parvenue plusieurs fois à l'esprit, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Mirzam et Harry.

Une autre solution lui avait effleuré, plusieurs fois, l'esprit. Celle de retourner dans le passé, de modifier l'avenir, sauver James et Lily et, bien sûr, Sirius.

Mais Dumbledore l'en empêcherait, comme il avait tenté de l'empêcher de reste à cette époque.

Seulement, la solution était peut-être là.

Si elle retournait le soir du départ de Harry et Ron et qu'elle s'obligeait à repartir, Mirzam ne souffrirait pas.

Elle ne changerait pas le futur et elle… Elle devrait vivre en ayant laissé Sirius à son époque !

Le regard de Sirius lui revint en mémoire, des yeux brillants de bonheur, un regard qui contrastait tellement avec le regard qu'il avait en sortant d'Azkaban.

En était-elle capable ? Était-elle capable de refaire sa vie sans lui et Mirzam ?

Elle en doutait, mais elle ne supportait plus la douleur, l'absence, la solitude. Elle voulait ses amis, sa famille, ses parents. Vivre une vie normal et ne plus souffrir, ne plus pleurer toutes les nuits en pensant a lui, ne plus se dire qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour le sauver, ne plus se sentir coupable. Elle voulait vivre, elle voulait revivre !

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se précipita chez le directeur.

Après avoir dit le mot de passe, elle entra dans le bureau. Dumbledore était assis tranquillement à sa table de travail.

-Mme Black, je peux vous aider ?

-Le Retourneur de Temps est il fini ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je veux retourner au temps des Maraudeurs.

-Pour y faire quoi, Hermione ?

-M'obliger à rentrer avec Harry et Ron.

-Vous êtes sure ?

-Certaine.

Le professeur Dumbledore la fixa au dessus de ses lunettes. Il semblait vouloir lire en elle, lire son esprit, son cœur.

Il fini par baissé les yeux.

-Bien.

Il se glissa derrière la tapisserie et revint avec le Retourneur de Temps et la cape d'invisibilité.

-Voilà, Hermione. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Hermione prit la cape, l'objet et le contempla quelques instants. Elle prit sa respiration :

-Dernière soirée des Maraudeurs à Poudlard.

Elle se sentit tourner, puis propulsée en arrière. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Ron, Harry, Dumbledore et elle, arriver dans le parc.

Elle se voyait en larmes, en proie avec ses doutes.

Hermione se mit sous la cape d'invisibilité et s'approcha du groupe.

Elle se mit à l'oreille de la Hermione de 17 ans et prit son courage a deux mains

-Écoute-moi bien, Hermione. Tu dois repartir dans ton temps. Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle disait ces douloureuses paroles, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et il lui semblait que le souvenir de sa fille s'effaçait lentement de son esprit.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et sembla contempler la femme invisible.

-Crois-moi Hermione. Retourne avec tes amis.

Elle s'éloigna, Harry prononça les paroles.

-Retour Époque.

Un éclair envahi le parc.


	18. Une bonne étoile

**__**

Bonjour tous le monde

Je ne peux pas répondre a mes reviews aujourd'hui mais je le ferrais des que possible en attendant voici le dernier chapitre et pitié ne me lynché pas !!

Bizz et a bientôt

Léoline

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre18 : Une bonne étoile

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était au terrier, Harry et Ron étaient allongés à côté d'elle. Dumbledore lui sourit.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger, le voyage a été bon ?

Elle s'assit. Le voyage, les Maraudeurs …Sirius.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Harry se réveilla et la prit dans ses bras sous le regard médusé du reste de l'assistance.

Le jeune homme expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Comment Hermione et Sirius étaient tombés amoureux et le choix difficile qu'elle avait du faire pour revenir à leur époque.

Dumbledore la regarda.

-Vous avez fait le bon choix, Miss.

-Ce qui est étrange c'est que j'avais décidé de rester et c'est une voix au dernier moment qui m'a convaincu de partir, une voix si familière, comme si c'était mon inconscient.

-Une bonne étoile, Miss.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien, ni de toutes ses années passées auprès de Sirius, ni de la mort de ses amis, ni de sa fille. Elle était de retour à son époque.

Le soir venu, elle s'assit dehors, sur le banc, dans le jardin des Weasley. Elle était nostalgique.

Son cœur était lourd. Elle avait quitté celui qu'elle aimait. Elle allait devoir faire sa vie, ici, sans lui. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

Elle se rappela le premier regard que Sirius lui avait lancé lorsqu'il été sorti d'Azkaban en troisième année. Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés d'une lueur, pas très longtemps non juste une fraction de seconde, mais elle l'avait vu, et pendant cette fraction de seconde il lui avait semblé connaître cet homme mieux que n'importe qui, il lui avait semblé que lui aussi la connaissait, qu'il connaissait tout d'elle, elle l'avait trouvé si familier.

Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi, le Sirius de son époque, le Sirius adulte avait reconnu Hermione, sa Hermione.

Il avait comprit pourquoi elle n'était pas resté, il avait comprit que l'amour de sa vie venait du futur.

Elle avait cette impression d'avoir brisé quelque chose. Cette impression qu'il manquerait, à partir de ce jour, quelque chose en elle.

Quelque chose de bien plus fort que tout ce qu'elle pourrait vivre.

Un amour si particulier, si intense, si indescriptible.

Elle leva la tête et vit briller Sirius au-dessus d'elle. Sur le côté, une autre étoile composant la constellation du Chien.

Une étoile plus petite, mais tout aussi scintillante et si proche de celle de Sirius.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, sa gorge se noua, elle prononça sans savoir pourquoi

-Mirzam

****

Fin


	19. Merci

__

Coucou

Bon alors là milles excuses pour ne répondre que maintenant !!

****

La moUeTtE MaSke Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. J'espère que la suite t'a plus !

****

Le Saut de l'Ange Merci et oui l'histoire ne se termine pas terriblement bien mais bon de temps en temps il faut bien ! Pourquio ils auraient le droit que tous finisse toujours bien !! Non mais franchement !

****

Vengeresse Et oui je sais que c'est triste Enfin j'espère que la fin t'a tout de même plus

****

Lucida Farfelu et extrêmement complexe !! oui ça décrit pas mal ma fic ça ! ça me décrit aussi tu me dira ! Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ! Pour le prénom de Mirzam et bien en fait c'est le nom d'une étoile qui se trouve je te le donne dans le mille dans la constellation de Canis Major avec celle tamdamdam.... Sirius!

****

AL Vu toutes les questions que l'on me posait, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de faire unp oint et de vous expliqué le cheminement complexe de mon esprit tordu ! et a priori j'ia bien fait !

****

Edwige Hermione est et restera toujours quelqu'un de serieux, elle sait que c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste a faire !

****

Will Black Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je suis un peu cruelle des fois je sais et puis on peu ajouté aussi sadique des fois !! Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez !!!!

****

Sln J'espère que le dernier chapitre était a la hauteur de tes attentes

****

teddyjes Ma 200 eme sympa comme surnom ! Il est claire que lorsque je relis la prophetie 2 j'ai honte, vraiment, je trouve ça mal écrit mal tourné sans grand intérêt mais bon il faut bien commencé un jour et les premiers essais ne sont jamais très concluant. Je suppose que lorsque je relirai celle ci dans quelques mois je la trouverais toute aussi horrible !

****

Maud62 Bon et bien maintenant tu dois connaître la fin et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

****

noaa Gniark gniark gniark je sais je suis cruelle méchante, sadique !!!

****

carrote cuite Désolée de te décevoir, Hermione n'a pas retrouvé le sourire mais comment pourrait elle apres avoir laisse un Sirius ( inconsciente, folle, je ne sais pas quel mot la décrit le mieux sur ce coup là !) En tout cas, heureuse que ça t'ai plu. Et merci pour les compliments ça fait toujours plaisirs !

****

ana Si j'avais dit Sirius m'enlaçait, vous auriez tous sur la fin de l'histoire alors qu'en disant une jeune fille l'enlaçait le doute plane et c'est beaucoup plus intéressant comme ça !

****

Morri Ma petite Morri, et bien nous avons fait un petit bout de chemin depuis que tu as écrit cette review. Enfin merci pour tes compliments, tes conseils et ton avis sur cette fic et celle qui arrive !

****

alexharry J'espere que le dernier chapitre t'a plu ! Merci

****

m4r13 Et non elle ne la connaîtra pas, pourtant on voit bien qu'a la fin elle ne semble pas avoir tout oublié puis qu'elle prononce pour elle même le prénom de sa fille

****

biloute Et oui c'est une gryffondor ! courageuse jusqu'aux bouts des ongles !

****

Kloona Désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré, bon ok j'avoue que d'un coté ça me fait plaisir c'est que j'ai réussi a faire ressortir les sentiments d'Hemrione mais bon désolée quand même !

****

Draymione Bon je suppose que maintenant tu sais tout, en tout cas merci

****

Amaz Merci je suis contente que ça t'ai plus

****

Lilouthephoenix Merci, je pense aussi que la fin donne le ton de la fic !C'est triste mais c'est ce qu'elle devait farie !

****

Talema Merci beaucoup, tu lisais ma fic en écoutant la chanson sur laquelle je l'ai écrite ( My immortal, je fais un blocage dessus en ce moment, je dirais pas que c en boucle mais presque !!) Et en plus elle se prête très bien a l'histoire.

****

Kamy Merci, j'en ai en effet d'autres en stock elles arrivent doucement mais sûrement

****

Didinette Oups merci beaucoup !! il est vrai qu'avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang on a les sentiments plus aiguisé mais bon !

****

Colibri Noir Désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré mais si ça peut te rassuré tout seul a priori a avoir versé une larme ! Je savais que beaucoup ne pensais pas que la fin donnerai ça, je l'avais dit que j'allais me faire étripé mais bon je suis surprise personne n'a essayé de me tué !

****

Sybille Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça t'es plus. Merci pour tes encouragements

****

Laure1 Merci beaucoup. En fait je voulais montré que Hermione aussi a ses faiblesses et sa principales selon moi ce sont ses sentiments. Le fait qu'elle décide de resté le montre mais aussi quand elle décide de repartir, elle a trop de peine, de colère pour vivre

****

Cristal Beaucoup aurait préfère une fin plus joyeuse mais la j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de triste, quelque chose qui change de mes habituelles fic ou tout fini pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tes commentaires et tes encouragements

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Bon et bien voilà ma fic est fini alors une petite précision concernant le prénom de Mirzam. Comme la découvert M4R13, ce n'est pas un nom au hasard, en faite, Mirzam est une étoile de la constellation de Canis Major. Canis Major qui comporte également comme étoile … Sirius !

J'ai trouvé ça sympa comme clin d'œil !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinon et bien j'ai d'autres fic en cours

-**Tournée la page**, ma première one shot. La guerre est finie, Hermione doit faire son deuil pour continué sa vie.à **Cherche correcteur**

-**???** (Je n'ai pas encore le nom pour celle ci) Lorsqu'un sorcier offre la clé de sa pensine a une jeune femme, ça n'a rien d'innocent, surtout si il s'agit de Severus.à **En cours de correction par Hermimi (Merci Mimi !!)**

-**Histoire d'une vie** (titre provisoire) Les Malfoys sont victimes depuis la nuit des temps d'une malédiction que seul une descendance parfaite pourra réduire en poussière.

Et si la descendance parfaite n'était pas uniquement le mélange de deux sang purs.

Et si cette descendance avait des pouvoirs qui pouvait réduire a néant les forces du mal et rendre heureux les Malfoys.à **En cours de correction par Elsar (Merci Elsar)**

-Le double de soit Pas évident d'être heureux lorsqu'on est loup garous ! à **En cours d'approbation par Morri ( et bah oui je fais approuvé mes fic par les pro et qui connais mieux Rémus que Morri , hein !!) il me faudra ensuite un correcteur**

-**Journal** Ginny et Hermione décident de raconté leurs péripéties amoureuses a travers un journal à **En cours d'écriture**

Donc voilà, vous pouvez donc constaté que vous n'allez pas tardé a me revoir !

Si quelqu'un veut bien corrigé une des fic, il peut me contacté par mail (_nottyleolineyahoo.fr__)_

Merci et a bientôt

Bizzz

Léoline


End file.
